


the day they said good night.

by areumshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Fluff and Angst, JunHao - Freeform, Kleine-Levin Syndrome, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, hospital minwon, insomniac wonwoo, jihancheol, meanie, more characters will be added, rare disease, rare disorder, sleeping beauty sydrome, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumshuji/pseuds/areumshuji
Summary: mingyu, diagnosed with sleeping beauty disorder— a rare disorder that causes recurring periods of excessive sleepiness. and then he met wonwoo, an insomniac who hadn't slept for weeks.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 51
Kudos: 82





	1. good night, mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> as i've added on the tags, more characters will be revealed. also, my first time writing on ao3 aaaaa. thank you.

It was another beautiful morning. Mingyu finished eating his breakfast, he was on the rooftop again. It was refreshing for him to see the sun rising, it was one of his morning routines. He immediately grabbed his jacket, and felt the morning breeze. He stayed there for the whole morning, just admiring the view. He stood up, went down. It was time for his medicine, he was diagnosed with a rare sleeping disorder– called Kleine-Levin syndrome also known as the sleeping beauty syndrome, a disorder causing him to have recurring periods excessive sleepiness. He was around 10 years old when he was diagnosed, and since then, he was living almost half of his life in this hospital.

"Good morning, Gyu!" His nurse slash best friend, Seokmin, greeted him. "Went down from your safe place, again?" he added. Mingyu just nodded, continuing to go to his bedside table to get his scheduled medicine. Seokmin was his assigned nurse, they were the same age, the reason he found it easy to be comfortable with him. Seok was a fresh graduate and his first work was with their hospital. Mingyu knew almost every staff on the hospital, from the maintenance, nurses, doctors, and even the board directors, after all, it was their hospital.

"What do you want for lunch, Gyu?" Seok asked Mingyu. "I don't really crave for a specific menu, just order what you want then it's fine." Mingyu answered. He was cleaning his camera, a hobby he picked when he was a kid. He loved capturing everything, anyone. He believed that every emotion captured by a camera was the purest and realest side of the individual. The reason why he was always with his camera. “I’ll just go down to the cafeteria, okay. Drink your medicine, I will be back with your food.” Seok exited leaving Mingyu behind.

He was alone again, well, he was alone always. His parents were one of the board directors, his half-brother, Yoon Jeonghan, was the current head of Surgery Department. He was close with his brother, in fact, he was very happy that he had Jeonghan as his brother.

He got up, brought his camera, and went outside of his room. He was on the 17th floor, a floor for vvip. He went to the next door, knocked. “Hao! Are you there?” Mingyu continued knocking. He was patiently waiting, “Seo Minghao!” he shouted.

The door opened, revealing a young-looking man, wearing a hospital gown but with a beige cardigan, bucket hat, and a scarf. “Wow! As expected of KM Hospital’s renowned fashionista.” Mingyu chuckled as he saw his friend, Seo Minghao. “What do you want? Go and bother Seok, I’m busy.” Hao looked bored, he wanted to shoo Mingyu away. “Seok’s busy, he will be back at lunch. I’ll text him to say that we will going to eat in your room, ‘kay?” Mingyu directly went to Hao’s bed, focused his camera on his best friend.

Seo Minghao was his best friend along with Seokmin, they were in the same age also. But he met Hao first, they met when they were 15 years old. Hao was diagnosed with Emphysema­- disease of the lungs. They were basically living in the hospital.

“Have you finished the painting you’re doing last week?” Mingyu asked looking intently at Minghao. Minghao nodded, he went to his table, grabbed a canvas. He showed his finished painting to Mingyu. “Oh, my God! I’ve seen many of your paintings but I’m still mesmerized. When do you plan to put that on an auction?” Mingyu was still amazed on how beautiful the painting was. Minghao put his paintings on auctions, sometimes on an art exhibits, and the funds were donated on his supported orphanages. Sometimes Mingyu’s shots was also exhibited. “I’m finishing another one, and I need your opinion about this.” Minghao answered showing his unfinished canvas to Mingyu. “What do you think?” Minghao asked. “Why is it so sad? Full of dark colors, unhappy faces? They look so lost.” Mingyu said while looking at his best friend. “Great! That’s the feedback I wanted to hear. Well, people always wander. Life is a journey and at times, you will feel lost because in reality, you are lost.” Minghao added.

They were lying on the bed when they heard a knock, it was lunch time. “It’s probably Seok.” Mingyu stood up to open the door. He peeked, opened the door, “Lunch is here!” Seokmin happily announced. They set up the table, placed the food on the center and sat on their seats. They were conversing on how their leisure time went, how Seokmin met his patients, on how Mingyu edited his entries on the art exhibit, on how they are planning to take a vacation once Seokmin’s leave was approved. Time went really fast, Seok was leaving for his afternoon shift, he noticed Mingyu’s sleepy eyes. “Are you going to sleep, Gyu?” Seokmin asked. Minghao looked at Mingyu. “Go to your room if you feel sleepy. You can’t sleep in my room, I will be roomless for weeks.” They laughed. “Okay, I will get going. Lunch time is over. Don’t worry, Gyu. I will take care of you.” Seokmin assured Mingyu before he left. Mingyu prepared to go to his room because he was already dozing off. “When will I see you again?” Minghao joked which made Mingyu frowned. “Depends on how many days I will sleep, Hao. I’m called Sleeping Beauty by the way.” Mingyu laughed as he waved to Minghao. Well, it really depends, he thought. “See you!” Minghao closed his door.

Mingyu sat on his bed, continue yawning. He reached a notebook on his bedside table, wrote what happened this morning. He was doing this ever since he remembered, writing it like a diary, so that he also monitored on how many hours, days, or even weeks he was asleep. He encircled Monday on his planner, and started listing all of the activities he did. After he finished writing, he checked his camera, making sure he captured something this day. Then he went back to his bed, preparing to sleep. He laid down, started to doze off. “Good night, self.” Mingyu said before he fell asleep.


	2. good night, wonwoo

“Okay class, don’t forget to do your book reports.” the lit professor shouted, but his students were busy fixing their own things, some were chatting to their seatmates, and some already went outside. It was a busy afternoon; students were filling up the hallway. “Jeon Wonwoo, wait for me!” Junhui shouted while running. “Soonyoung and Jihoon are already on the food center, Jun. We must hurry. I can imagine Jihoon sulking already.” Wonwoo said. Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui were classmates, taking up AB Literature, while Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon were majoring in Music. The four of them were together since their diaper days, grew up on the same neighborhood, classmates during their elementary and high school years, studied on the same university, and ate lunch together.

Junhui and Wonwoo arrived on the food center, and as usual it was packed up with students already. Wonwoo managed to spot Soonyoung, the two already had reserved a table for four. “I’m literally dying from hunger.” Jihoon whined as he rolled his eyes when Wonwoo and Junhui sat on the adjacent seats. “Soons, go feed your boyfriend.” Junhui nagged Soonyoung. Soonyoung and Jihoon were together, they were each other’s puppy and first loves. And the two of them were boyfriends for almost five years now, minus the years of being on the mutual understanding phase and courting years.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung got up to buy their food, the usual busy cafeteria, students were lined up on different stalls to buy food. Wonwoo yawned as they stood in a line, “Did you sleep?” Soonyoung worriedly asked. Wonwoo hummed, as his eyes were getting teary, he yawned again. “Wons, do you want to sleep?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo again. They knew that Wonwoo barely sleeps, not that he was busy with some reports or busy with games, but he just can’t. No matter what Wonwoo would, he can’t sleep. He can stay awake for days, even though he only got an hour of sleep.

“Here’s your lunch, babe.” Soonyoung said as he put the tray in front of Jihoon. The latter fixed the plates, and utensils as well as their drinks. “Jun, are we going to watch movies on your house later?” Jihoon asked looking at Junhui. “It’s Friday.” Jihoon added. They were fond of sleepovers, just playing games or watching movies. “I don’t know, we have a book report that is due next week.” Wonwoo answered. Soonyoung and Jihoon nodded, “It’s okay, it will be our date night.” Soonyoung excitedly giggled.

“Wons, what will you use for our book report?” Junhui asked Wonwoo, they just finished their lunch. It was their vacant; a two-hour vacant. Soonyoung and Jihoon already headed to their next class. “I still didn’t know; I’m thinking Mason’s the Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck.” Wonwoo answered nonchalantly. Wonwoo ducked his head on the table, not minding Junhui on his side. “Do you want to sleep? Junhui lightly poked Wonwoo’s cheek. “Are you sleepy?” he asked continuously. “Shit, you are annoying. You’re like Soonyoung.” Wonwoo was irritated, “What’s wrong if I’m sleepy? I haven’t slept for three days straight.” He got enough; he was tired of all the naggings he was receiving. He knew they were just concern, but it was already getting on his nerves. Junhui just laughed, definitely shrugging off what Wonwoo has said. “Chill, bro. Just chill.” Junhui was still laughing. They were together ever since and Junhui knew that Wonwoo was just frustrated, the reason he snapped.

They went on their next class as if nothing happened. The three of them were used to see sulking Wonwoo, whining Wonwoo, irritable Wonwoo. They definitely did understand the latter, because they knew how frustrating Wonwoo’s sickness was. “I will finish your book report, just go to KM for your sleeping pills. Those pills can somehow help, right?” Junhui said concerned. Wonwoo had been going back and forth on KM Hospital for his sleeping pills, it was prescribed by his doctor- Dr. Jisoo Hong. “Don’t worry, Jun. I can finish my book report. Then I promise, I will go to KM after.” Wonwoo said assuring Junhui. “Okay, I will just bother the couple this weekend so that you can sleep. You should sleep well, Wons.” Junhui said patting Wonwoo’s shoulder before their professor came in.

Friday night, 11:18pm, Wonwoo was still finishing his book report. He managed to finally completed reading the book. He was busy typing on his laptop when his phone received a notification. It was their group chat, Junhui, Soonyoung, and Jihoon were watching Spirited Away on Junhui’s house, they sent a picture of pizzas, fries, and coke. Wonwoo replied, “Enjoy the night out without me!”

It was already 2:49am when Wonwoo finished his book report, after reading it for the last time, he saved then sent it to Junhui in case of emergency. He also looked on their group chat for updates, but the last message was his. He knew that they were sleeping already, he fixed his table, and went on his bed. He left a message to Dr. Jisoo, informing the doctor that he will go to KM.

Wonwoo can’t sleep, again. He looked on his phone, it was already 7:57am. He sighed, preparing himself mentally and physically. He grabbed his phone, went down, and he saw his parents on the table eating breakfast. “Are you going to KM?” his dad asked. Wonwoo just nodded, bit the bread he was holding. He was slowly chewing his food when his phone rang. “Yes, Dr. Jisoo?” he said, “What time are you going here? So that I can check my schedule.” Dr. Jisoo chuckled, Wonwoo didn’t have a fixed schedule, he would go whenever he wanted to, the reason why he always texts his doctor beforehand. “Around 9am, I think. So that I can sleep early.” Wonwoo answered. “Okay, don’t be late.” Dr. Jisoo said before dropping the call.

“Uh, excuse me. Where’s Dr. Jisoo?” Wonwoo asked the nurse on the information desk, he saw his nameplate, “Nurse Seokmin.” he added. “Are you new here?” Wonwoo couldn’t stop himself from asking the nurse. “Yes, I’m a fresh graduate, this is my first job.” Seokmin smiled. Wonwoo was curious because the nurse looked younger, he was definitely older by a year to him, well, after all, the four of them were late from entering school.

Seokmin assisted Wonwoo on Dr. Jisoo’s office. “I’ll inform Dr. Jisoo that you are already here. Feel comfortable.” Seokmin said with all smiles. “Thank you, Seokmin. I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo offered his hand to Seokmin. “Nice to meet you, Wonwoo. I’ll get going. I’ll be checking my favorite patient.” Seokmin shook their hands and then he went out.

Dr. Jisoo entered his office with another doctor. He was a little startled to see Wonwoo on his office. “Good morning, Wons! How are you?” Dr. Jisoo said as he went to sit on his swivel chair. “Good morning, doc! And uhm…” Wonwoo greeted but he didn’t know the name of the other doctor, “I’m Dr. Jeonghan, a surgeon. Jisoo, I'll be doing my rounds now, okay.” Dr. Jeonghan tapped Dr. Jisoo's shoulder before heading out on the door. “Han, I’ll go visit your office later. Let’s have lunch, okay?” Dr. Jisoo said before Dr. Jeonghan went outside.

“How long have you been awake this time?’ Dr. Jisoo got serious, he wanted Wonwoo to have a consistent medicine intake but the younger refused. “I’m awake for three days straight, going four today.” Wonwoo answered honestly. He didn’t want to lie, because Dr. Jisoo had been doing all his best to help him. “Okay, you know what to do, right? Drink this an hour before you wanted to sleep.” Dr. Jisoo sighed as he handed the medicine to Wonwoo. “Wons, think about what I’ve been telling you. It’s for you to live normally.” Dr. Jisoo added. Wonwoo just nodded, and kept the medicine on his pocket. “Thank you, doc!” he said before going out.

Wonwoo was walking on the hallway when he saw Seokmin again, “You’re going home?” Seokmin asked. “Yes, I will sleep.” Wonwoo chuckled. “I see. My patient is still sleeping, also. Sleep well, Wonwoo.” Seokmin waved goodbye to Wonwoo.

After a long drive, thanks to the heavy traffic, he came home. He went to his room, took a quick shower, wore t-shirt and sweatpants, and sat on his bed. “How long will I sleep today? The longest I got was five hours and I haven’t slept for a week before that.” he sighed, he checked the time, it was 01:35pm, Saturday afternoon. He drank his medicine and laid down. “Good night, Wonwoo.” he said to himself.


	3. origami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning to update every night, bear with me aaaa. and this will be just ten(?) chapters, not really more than 15 chaps.

_Things were kind of went well_ , Wonwoo thought. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He just woke up, a good six hours of deep sleep. It was one of the longest and most peaceful sleep he got in a year now. It was 9:45pm, he felt really great, he was smiling, he was happy. He got up, preparing to eat his late dinner when he saw a notification on his phone. Dr. Jisoo texted him, still convincing him regarding his medication.

He was not sure; he was still contemplating if he will accept it or not. He went to their kitchen, checking what he will eat. He settled on cereals, poured fresh milk then sit on the dining. He was silently eating, " _Maybe I should consider Dr. Jisoo's advice._ " he said to himself. He texted back to his doctor, " _I will go to KM tomorrow._ " he hit the send button.

"Jeon Wonwoo, good morning! How was your sleep?" Dr. Jisoo welcomed Wonwoo energetically. The doctor was very happy when he read Wonwoo's reply. Wonwoo smiled, "I slept for about six hours, doc. It was refreshing and calming." Wonwoo said as he sits on the couch. Dr. Jisoo became so proud of the younger. He was full of life now compared when he first saw him. "I'm so proud of you, Wons." the doctor tapped Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Okay, so let's go back to the medication. I recommend you to have a scheduled intake for your medicines. But you will be strictly monitored, the reason why you should stay here on KM. We have available private rooms on 17th floor." Dr. Jisoo explained. Wonwoo's case of insomnia was on the severe type. He barely slept but could stay awake for days. It was one of the reasons why Dr. Jisoo pushed this medication, so that he could help Wonwoo to live a normal life.

"Doc, how about my studies?" confusion was laced on Wonwoo's eyes. "Well, you can still study. You can still go to school, but on the first quarter of the medication, I advise that you stop for a while. Because we are trying to normalize your body clock. And it may be hard on the first weeks to months, since your body is adjusting." Dr. Jisoo stated. "We can inform your school's administration regarding with this matter." he also added. Wonwoo just nodded, he was still on the process of digesting all of the information he got.

"Do you want to eat lunch? My treat." Dr. Jisoo asked Wonwoo. They noticed that it was already lunch time. Wonwoo declined, he wanted to get fresh air. The reason why he was on his way to the elevator to go to the rooftop. Dr. Jisoo suggested it, KM's rooftop was one of the peaceful places on the hospital, though only few had access to it.

He was mesmerized by the view above and below him. Cars and trees looked so small above. _We are truly just a speck of dust compared to the universe_ , he thought. He brought a magazine, started to tear page per page. When they were in elementary, they had an art subject, and he learned how to make origamis. He was still doing it until now, it became a hobby of his.

He was on his tenth pigeon origami when the door opened, revealing a younger-looking man, taller than him, and had a camera hanging on his neck. He stared at the man for almost five seconds before he continued on his origami. He was trying to do smaller stars origami when the man sat beside him. He stopped for a while, looked at him. "Hi." the man shyly said. Wonwoo was never the friendly type of person. He was okay with his little circle of friends consisted of Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Junhui. And when this person made the first interaction, he just nodded and flashed a small smile.

He prepared all the origami he did, he made twenty of it. He stood up, when he heard a shutter sound. “I was busy taking shots here for a while now, and you just noticed it right now. You are so engrossed with your origami.” the man chuckled. “Can you teach me with that? I’m interested.” the man added. Wonwoo was shocked, “Well, mister. Excuse me but we’re not close and this our first meeting. I don’t talk to strangers.” he immediately picked all the origamis, he might sound rude, but it was the truth. He didn’t know this man, even though he was just being friendly and all, it was uncomfortable for him.

“I’m sorry to scare you. It’s just that, I knew almost of the faces here on KM; and this is the first time I saw you here. I’m Mingyu, by the way.” Mingyu lifted his left arm to shake hands with the man he met, “It’s okay, a little uncomfortable though. I’m Wonwoo. Dr. Jisoo Hong suggested this place.” Wonwoo said, as he accepted the shake hands.

“Ah, Shua?” Mingyu blurted making Wonwoo looked confused. “I mean, Dr. Jisoo. It was his, uh, nickname. He came from America, and Joshua Jisoo Hong was his full name.” Mingyu laughed loudly, he knew Dr. Jisoo really didn’t like his other name the reason why he was called Jisoo and not Joshua.

“What are you doing here, I mean, are you sick?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo became uneasy, he didn’t want to tell anyone his condition, but Mingyu's face showed curiosity. He was so transparent which made Wonwoo’s heart fluttered a bit. “Well, you can say that. I will undergo for a medication the next days, weeks, to months, I guess.” Wonwoo sighed, he was still unsure, it would depend on how his body would react to it.

“That’s okay, I’ve been on medications since I was ten. And I basically live here, on 17th floor.” Wonwoo widened eyes was evident, “Oh! I will also stay on 17th floor, Dr. Jisoo said it to me a while ago.” Wonwoo sounded unexpectedly happy, _at least I had someone I already knew_ , he thought. “We will be floor mates, I guess?” Mingyu joked then they both laughed.

Mingyu’s phone vibrated, it was Seokmin. Seokmin reminded him to drink his medicines. Wonwoo noticed that, and he picked one of his star origami, handed it to Mingyu, “I’ll teach you next time, go and drink your meds.” Wonwoo said making Mingyu smiled. “Okay, Wonwoo. I’ll wait for that next time. I go to go. See you around!” Mingyu walked towards the exit, looked at Wonwoo and waved his good bye. “See you!” he shouted. Wonwoo smiled, “See you, Mingyu.”


	4. art exhibit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still sticking with 1k words per chap hahahaha. how's your day? i hope you're def doing well. thank you for reading this aaaa.

“Mingyu!” Seokmin hissed, the nurse handed him his medication. Mingyu was kind of late, and Seokmin needed to call him just to remind. “You went to the rooftop, again?” Seokmin asked, he received a slight nod from Mingyu. He was fixing Mingyu’s medicines when the latter laughed while looking at his camera. _Weird, did he recall an old joke or something?_ Seokmin thought. “What’s funny, mister?” he asked Mingyu. “Hmm, nothing!” Mingyu immediately answered. “Well, try harder, Gyu. I knew you.” the nurse probed. Mingyu put down his camera, faced Seokmin, “Do you have any chance to know if someone will be occupying another room here on 17th floor?” he innocently asked. _Seokmin was a nurse, maybe he knew something about the guy he met earlier- Wonwoo, or maybe I should ask Jeonghan,_ he thought. Seokmin was thinking, then he shook his head. “I don’t really know, but I can ask everyone. What’s with the question?” Mingyu just shrugged, “Never mind. Ah, you’re late on your shift!” Mingyu said, Seokmin realized it then he immediately put Mingyu’s medicines on the cabinet then headed to the door, “I’ll be back later, okay! See you!” Seokmin went out.

Mingyu started to set his laptop, he was going to edit his pictures. He and Minghao was invited in an art exhibit two weeks from now. It was his third time joining, for Minghao it was around his tenth time, he guessed. Minghao was more socialized than him, he was on art exhibits, also knew some on the fashion industry, and partnered with different organizations and orphanages. Mingyu connected his camera’s memory on the laptop, he started to pick which pictures he will edit and use. He was busy browsing, when he stumbled on the pictures he took earlier on the rooftop. It was Wonwoo doing origami- _well, he was really cute_ \- he said out loud.

Mingyu picked at least fifteen photos, he hurried to go to Minghao’s room to show it to his best friend. He almost slipped on his way, which was never new to him. The moment he opened the door, he saw Minghao on his bed, sleeping. He saw a set of inhalers on his bedside table- _maybe he had another episode of breathing hard_ , he thought. He carefully adjusted Minghao’s bed when the door opened; revealing Dr. Seungcheol- Minghao’s doctor, KM’s resident pulmonologist.

“Hi, Mingyu! It’s been a while!” Dr. Seungcheol greeted the younger. “I slept for a week, Doc. I’m hibernating.” Mingyu joked, and they both laughed. Minghao grunted, probably awakened. “Oh! I’m sorry, Hao. Continue sleeping.” Mingyu tucked his best friend on the bed. He smiled widely to Dr. Seungcheol who gave an okay sign to him.

“I came back, he was having an episode a while ago. It was not severe like the past months, but he really needs to be monitored well.” Dr. Seungcheol whispered while looking at the sleeping Minghao. “Are you going to stay here?” the doctor asked Mingyu, and he nodded. “Okay, just call me if he wakes up, nah, I will just instruct Seokmin for his medications. I got to go. See you around, Gyu.” Dr. Seungcheol said. “Send my hi to Jeonghan and Dr. Shua.” Mingyu added.

He sat on the couch, thinking what he should do now. He put his hand on his pocket when he remembered the origami Wonwoo gave to him. A little bit crumpled, but still beautiful. He was very curious about Wonwoo- _how severe his illness was to be monitored well and stayed on this floor, well, he knew that the 17 th floor was for vvip, but also a ward for individuals who had a severe to very serious health problems,_ these thoughts were running on his head.

* * *

“So, you’re saying that you will stop for a while and will stay on KM?’ Junhui said while they were watching Howl’s Moving Castle with Soonyoung and Jihoon as well. Wonwoo mentioned this already to his parents, and they gladly agreed. Like Dr. Jisoo, his parents were motivating him to consider it, and when he said it, they were happy. But his friends were kind of hesitating, he could see it in their eyes. Confusion, hesitation, and nervousness were etched on their faces.

Soonyoung sighed, rested his head on Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon accepted his boyfriend’s cute acts, he kept on caressing Soonyoung’s hair. _Cute_ , Wonwoo thought when he saw them. He fixed his glasses, he started to explain everything to the three- from not continuing his studies for a while, trying to normalize his body clock, staying in the KM for a while, and even meeting Mingyu. He told everything to them, well, after all, they were his best friends. And he hoped that they would be supporting him.

Silence filled their room; the movie was reaching its finale. If it was a scene of a movie, they would hear crickets and crows on the background. The three were silent, started to digest everything they heard. Wonwoo, for the first time, couldn’t read their faces; and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the nervousness creeping out from his body.

This was the longest five minutes he experienced. No one talked, they were just staring blankly. Wonwoo’s eyes was already tearing up, he didn’t know what to do. Until he heard Junhui chuckling, followed by Soonyoung’s laugh, Jihoon just smiled at him. “Oh, my gracious tiger! I’m so proud of you, Wons!” Soonyoung hugged Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s tears finally escaped its tear ducts. “Why are you crying?” Jihoon laughed loudly seeing Wonwoo, “We are pranking you, aren’t we great at acting?” Junhui added. “Well, you suck!” Wonwoo replied while sobbing, then the four of them laughed.

“When are you going?” Jihoon asked. They couldn’t deny the fact that they were proud on Wonwoo’s decision. They actually didn’t expect it, Wonwoo would be irritated when his medications were mentioned. Now, he was going to do it, finally. They were so happy for him.

“I will finish this semester first, since it was our finals already.” Wonwoo said. They were asking some questions to Wonwoo, listing all the things he will bring, and even the schedule of them visiting him. Wonwoo was relieved, he was silently hoping that these three would understand, and yeah, Heavens granted it.

It was 11:30pm when the three decided to head home, leaving Wonwoo alone to clean his room. He chuckled, _those three, what will I do without them?_ he said to himself. After he finished cleaning, he went to his bed, opened his phone.

**Group chat name: three cats and a tiger**

**Kwon Soonyoung:** I'm home!

 **Lee Jihoon:** Hi, home!

 **Wen Junhui:** Very funny, Ji. I'm dying here. /s

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** Kidding aside. Wonwoo, remember we're always here for you okay. I felt how nervous you were earlier. Hahahaha, peace.

 **Wen Junhui:** And he cried also! Hahahaha. You looked like a kid, not the cute one though.

 **Jeon Wonwoo:** I don't want to cuss but, fuck you, Wen Junhui.

 **Lee Jihoon:** You just did, Wons. Congrats! 

**Jeon Wonwoo:** You three should sleep, don’t bother me!

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** Good night, guys! I love you Lee Jihoon.

 **Wen Junhui:** Get a room!

 **Lee Jihoon:** Good night! I love you, too, my horangi.

Seen 11:56pm.

**To: Dr. Jisoo**

Doc, is it okay to finish this sem first before we proceed to the medications? Our finals are coming, also.

Sent: 12:03 am

He put down his phone then went to his bookshelf, he picked Rick Riordan’s Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. _This will be a long night,_ he thought as he engrossed himself in reading.


	5. new neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it felt so short. sorry aaaaa

A week passed quickly; it was finals’ week. Wonwoo and Junhui were busy scanning their notes, they were not the studious type, Wonwoo just knew how to manage his time more, and he dragged Junhui with that. It was their finals on one of their major subjects, the reason why they were more focused. “After this week, what are your plans?” Junhui asked. “Well, semester’s done next week. I already finished and passed all of my works. Hmm, maybe I will start packing my things.” Wonwoo said then he closed his notes. Both of them rested first, they were done reviewing anyways. “I feel like you’re going away, like an outside the country trip.” Junhui blurted out. “Don’t be so dramatic, Jun. KM was just an hour drive away, and you can literally visit me every day.” Wonwoo laughed.

“Bro, do we have a new patient who will stay on this floor?” Mingyu asked his brother, Dr. Jeonghan. “Hmmm, as far as I know, yep. It was Shua’s patient. I saw him last time. Why’d you ask?” Mingyu just shrugged. _So, it was Wonwoo. I wonder when he will move,_ Mingyu thought.

They were eating when someone knocked, it was Dr. Jisoo. _Nice timing_ , Mingyu said. “Shuji, let’s eat. I texted Cheol but he said he was busy.” Jeonghan offered the seat beside him to Jisoo. “Hi, Gyu. Did you sleep well?” he faced Mingyu. “I slept for three days, deep sleep.” Mingyu just laughed, well, he already accepted his fate- to be the sleeping beauty of KM. Mingyu shifted on his seat, he was noticed by Jeonghan. “Ah, Shuji. Mingyu was a little interested on your patient.” Jeonghan teased Mingyu.

Mingyu immediately became red. He was blushing, Jeonghan was not lying though. He was kind of interested to Wonwoo. “My patient? Wonwoo?” Jisoo looked at Mingyu, the younger was so red and embarrassed, he shyly nodded which made Jeonghan and Jisoo laughed.

“Well, I can’t really disclose his medical information. But he is Jeon Wonwoo, and he will move here by next week. He will be your neighbor.” Jisoo stated. “Why are you so interested? Did you two know each other?” Jisoo added. “We met at the rooftop, he said you recommended that place to him. He also gave me an origami.” Jisoo smiled with what Mingyu said. “It was his hobby; I had a vase of his origami on my office.”

Jeonghan and Jisoo left after they eat. Mingyu texted Minghao to come over, they will be going to talk about the exhibit that will happen five days away. Minghao entered Mingyu’s room, amazed on how organized Mingyu’s room. He really didn’t want stay on Mingyu’s room. When Mingyu was sleeping, his room was locked. Seokmin and Dr. Jeonghan had full access to it, it could bring harm to Mingyu when everyone knew his sleeping condition.

* * *

Wonwoo was busy packing when Soonyoung jumped on his bed, Jihoon followed. “Best friend~ I’m going to miss you~” Soonyoung clung on him. Soonyoung was the clingiest among them, he wanted to be cuddled all the time. On the contrary, Jihoon hated skin ship with an exception of his boyfriend. “Let us sleep here, you will go tomorrow, right?” Soonyoung pouted. Wonwoo notice a faint smile on Jihoon’s face when his boyfriend acted cute. _Totally whipped_ , Wonwoo shook his head.

“You already finished your finals, unfair. We still have three more.” Jihoon whined. Their college administration made a special exam for Wonwoo, the reason why he was finished earlier. “I wanted to sleep; I’ve been awake since last week. I’m kinda scared.” Wonwoo said with honesty. He received a pat on Jihoon, “We understand. Don’t worry we will visit you there.” He hugged Jihoon. “Sleep over, okay? No objections!” Soonyoung excitedly said which made them laughed.

**Group chat: three cats and a tiger**

**Wen Junhui:** Where are you? Everything’s ready!

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** Coming, sir! Don’t miss me too much.

 **Wen Junhui:** Lee Jihoon, collect your man, please.

 **Lee Jihoon:** But I miss you every day, babe ☹

 **Wen Junhui:** Eww, whipped culture. I hate it here.

 **Jeon Wonwoo:** We’re coming, Jun.

 **Wen Junhui:** K.

* * *

“Gosh, Minghao! We will be late! Don’t forget your inhalers.” Mingyu shouted outside of Minghao’s room. They were on their way on the art exhibit. Seokmin was with them, just in case of emergency. “I’m coming, idiot!” Minghao was making face. The three of them headed on the elevator. “Wait, I forgot something on my station.” Seokmin announced. Minghao and Mingyu both grunted.

“Wait for me here, okay. This will be quick.” Seokmin hurriedly run towards his station. Mingyu was slowly getting irritated, one thing he hated the most, being late. Minghao sat on the couch, started to read magazines. Mingyu was walking back and forth, “Can you stop that? You’re making me dizzy.” Minghao said to Mingyu. The latter ignored the warning.

They were waiting when Dr. Jisoo showed together with Wonwoo. Mingyu almost freaked out, he slightly jumped because of excitement. _It was Wonwoo, Wonwoo,_ he thought. “Dr. Jisoo!” Minghao was the first one to call. A little startled, Wonwoo saw Mingyu. “Exhibit?” Dr. Jisoo was not surprised with that, as long as Seokmin was present. “Uh, before I forgot, this is Jeon Wonwoo. Your new neighbor.” Dr. Jisoo joked. “He will move today, actually your things were already on your room, right?” Dr. Jisoo looked at Wonwoo. “Yes, doc. Uhm, hi. I’m Wonwoo. Nice meeting you.” “Seo Minghao.” Minghao was about to offer his hand when Mingyu slightly pushed him. “Nice meeting you, again.” Mingyu smiled.

“Mingyu!” Seokmin came rushing to where was Mingyu. “Let’s go?” he asked. “Doc, I already arranged the files on your office. I will just babysit these two.” Seokmin laughed. Dr. Jisoo waved his good bye, he reminded them to take care themselves and enjoy, also Wonwoo. Wonwoo was awkwardly standing there, he froze. He didn’t know how to exit them.

“Uh, Wonwoo, you can join us if you don’t have anything to do.” Mingyu shyly offered. Seokmin and Minghao noticed how the later blushed. _Mingyu, blushing? What a sight to see_ , they both thought. Wonwoo nodded. They saw how wide Mingyu’s smile was.

“Okay, let’s go!” Mingyu energetically said.


	6. getting closer

Wonwoo was in awe, he was amazed. It was his first time in an art exhibit, well, he was with Mingyu and Minghao who had entries on the event. It was overwhelming; how paintings were hung, as if it was telling a story to him, how photos were pasted, depicting bliss and authenticity. He loved it, this feeling rushing in his body. He saw Mingyu's eyes sparkled, he was enjoying this, too. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, stared at him for a while. He resembled an excited puppy that was excited. _Cute_ , Wonwoo thought.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu checked on Wonwoo. Mingyu thought that maybe he felt being left out. He was his responsibility because he asked him out. Wonwoo shook his head, "Nope, I was overwhelmed. It was my first time." Wonwoo added. Mingyu smiled, he was a little proud for his self.

They were walking, observing, appreciating art when Minghao saw the organizer of the event. "Seungkwan! How are you?" Minghao hugged Seungkwan. "Oh, Hao! I'm great. Thank you for your generous donation on All my Love foundation and Kachi Kayo orphanage. It was a big help especially to our children," Seungkwan was one of the head, together with his boyfriend, Chwe Hansol. They were organizing some exhibits, auctions, and fundraising events for their foundation and orphanage. And Mingyu and Minghao from KM Hospital were one of their major and regular benefactors. "That's okay. It's for the children. And by the way, how's Vernon?" Hao asked. "He was on a business trip in Korea, we partnered with another major environmental organization there." Seungkwan said. Seungkwan looked closely at Wonwoo and Seokmin, well, it was his first time seeing him. 

"This is Jeon Wonwoo, our friend. And this is Lee Seokmin, a nurse on KM but also our friend." Mingyu introduced the two to Seungkwan. Wonwoo and Seokmin extended their hand to reach for Seungkwan which he gladly took. "Hi, nice meeting you. This is a successful event," Wonwoo said. Seokmin nodded as a sign of agreement. 

After a few minutes of catching up, Seungkwan excused himself, he lightly tapped Minghao and thanked them again before he left. They continued roaming around, some great artists’ works were also presented on the event. Minghao and Mingyu's eyes were sparkling ever since they stepped on the venue. Seokmin was busy admiring the paintings, he was all, 'Oh my golly, this so beautiful.' 'This is a masterpiece.' Meanwhile Wonwoo was more on observing their reactions and other people. He was more mesmerized on how genuine their reactions were. 

It was past lunch time when they decided to eat, they went on a nearby restaurant. Mingyu asked Wonwoo, then they ordered. They settled on a simple main dish. As they were eating, Seokmin noticed how quiet Wonwoo was. "What are your hobbies, Wons? Oh, can I call you Wons?" Seokmin asked. "Hmm, it's okay. It was my nickname, by the way. I do like watching movies, I read books, I'm into videography now, I'm learning." Wonwoo answered. It’s kind of surprised Mingyu that Wonwoo was on the 'introverted' side. Well, it reminded him when they met on the rooftop, how Wonwoo was uncomfortable on him. "You're into origamis, too, right?" Mingyu said. Wonwoo nodded. Minghao nudged Mingyu, he once shows his star origami to Minghao, and it was Minghao confirming if Wonwoo was the one who give it to him. Mingyu slightly nodded.

"Dr. Jisoo had a cute bottle with origamis on his table, too." Seokmin said. It was assorted colored little stars. Wonwoo ducked his head, because he was the one who made that. Mingyu saw how shy Wonwoo, "Wonwoo made that," he proudly said. The three of them was shocked. Minghao and Seokmin were shocked because they couldn't believe it, it was wonderfully made. The colors were blended well. While Wonwoo gasped because he thought how Mingyu knew that. "Dr. Jisoo told me, when we were eating?" he acted like he wasn't really sure, "Actually, Jeonghan asked him. Then he told us it was a gift from one of his closest patients," Mingyu twisted some parts of the story, he couldn't expose himself that he was asking Wonwoo to Dr. Jisoo because he was interested.

"Jeonghan, the surgeon?" Wonwoo's confusion was evident. "Yep, he was Mingyu's older brother. And he had a thing with Dr. Jisoo," Minghao's laughter echoed on the place. Mingyu and Seokmin smiled, too. They really couldn't do something about Minghao's bluntness. They were casually talking, about each other’s likes, hobbies, or anything they could think. Wonwoo also learned that he was a year older by the three, and Seokmin was a fresh graduate. He then told them how he was a year late in entering school. He also mentioned his three best friends, informing them that his room would be chaotic once they visit him. Mingyu became excited at the thought because he will meet people outside his social group.

It was around 6pm when they decided to go. Seungkwan once again expressed his gratitude for another successful event done. He also promised to pay a visit to KM once Vernon was home. Seokmin texted Dr. Jisoo and Dr. Cheol that they were coming back, he also sent a message to Dr. Jeonghan.

When they reached KM, Seokmin told Wonwoo that Dr. Jisoo wanted to meet him, which Wonwoo agreed. Before he obliged, he thanked them for the day, saying he truly enjoyed the day, and hoped they can bond more the next days. Minghao just smiled, while Mingyu hugged him. He went to Dr. Jisoo's office. Minghao and Mingyu went to their rooms to clean up, and rest.

"How's the exhibit?" Dr. Jisoo welcomed Wonwoo. "It was great. Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin were also friendly. It was comfortable," Wonwoo stated. Dr. Jisoo genuinely smiled, it was great that Wonwoo was enjoying here. "So, we will be going to start tonight. I will give you the same medicine you've been taking. And we will monitor your sleeping pattern, how long you will sleep, if you have some sleeping habits. Then we will try to compare it to another medicine I will later prescribed." Dr. Jisoo explained. Wonwoo was nervous, he was not lying, he was definitely scared. He wanted to back out, he wanted to run, he wanted to go home and read some novels. Dr. Jisoo noticed the sudden change on his emotions. "I know it may be overwhelming at some points, but rest assured, Wonwoo, we will help you. I will help you. Trust me," Dr. Jisoo's words of assurance really help him. "But, can I still think about this? I mean, I'm agreeing, I'll just need time to full digest it. Can you give me this night?" Wonwoo told Dr. Jisoo. The doctor smiled at him, an encouraging one, he then nodded. Wonwoo smiled and excused himself. "Can I have this magazine?" Wonwoo asked before leaving the room, Dr. Jisoo laughed.

Wonwoo headed to the rooftop, he really admired the view in the morning but he fell in love in the view this night. City neon lights, busy streets, stars shining, and the crescent moon. It was perfect, he started to tear off the pages of the magazine he brought. He was once again immersed on making origamis that he didn't notice Mingyu. 

Just like their first meeting, on the same place, the same scenario, only different time. He sat beside Wonwoo, silently admiring the older. "Hi," Mingyu shyly said which made Wonwoo jumped in surprise. "Ahh! I hate you!" Wonwoo whined. Mingyu smiled because he realized that Wonwoo could be cuter than the last time he knew.

Wonwoo stopped for a while, he looked at the scenery in front of him. He couldn't really grasp how beautiful and serene it was. "Are you always here? How come I didn't know that this kind of heaven was existing, it was so beautiful and comforting although I just saw it the first time. It felt like home," he asked without looking on Mingyu.

Mingyu looked at him, mesmerized how beautiful Wonwoo's side profile was, "Yep, it's so beautiful, but you are more beautiful," Mingyu answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's, and carat day!!
> 
> junhui's album is also coming out aaaaaa


	7. under the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, enjoy?

Mingyu was flustered, he really didn’t expect those words to come out on his mouth, he was embarrassed. He looked away, trying to breathe properly. Silence embraced them; wind was blowing as if it was informing them its presence. Wonwoo was silent, too; he didn’t know what to say. He was thinking Mingyu was just joking, he didn’t want to ignore the remark but it was just that he had too much on his plate now. But to their surprised, the silence wasn’t awkward at all. The silence was comforting, the feeling was warm.

“I want to know more about you,” Wonwoo suddenly confessed which made Mingyu blushed. _Mingyu was kind of puzzle to Wonwoo, he was transparent as a rock of solid crystal; warm like summer breeze yet mysterious as sea_. Wonwoo smiled to his description of Mingyu. The younger’s face showed confusion but with adoration. “What’s funny, care to share?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo. “Nothing, just thinking some happy thought. I wanted to fly,” Wonwoo laughed. It was a lovely melody to Mingyu’s ears.

“I’m Kim Mingyu,” he started, “23 years old, been on this hospital for more than ten years,” he looked down. Wonwoo felt a pang of guilt, maybe Mingyu wasn’t comfortable on their topic. “You can stop if you’re not comfortable, I can understand,” he said concerned. Mingyu just smiled, “Well, it’s okay. I’m comfortable with you. This may sound weird but the moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt comfort,” he said. Mingyu’s perfect tanned skin was blushing, it made Wonwoo laughed harder. “Don’t laugh, ahh. I’m having a secondhand embarrassment on what I’ve done and said here,” Mingyu continued whining.

“And, I also met Minghao here, we’re around fifteen then. He, too, lives here. Dr. Yoon Jeonghan was my older brother; half-brother. But we treated each other like a real family. My parents were doctors also, they were one of the board directors here,” Mingyu said, that information made Wonwoo shocked. _They were families of doctors,_ Wonwoo thought. “My late grandfather founded this hospital, to provide affordable health care for the marginalized sector,” Wonwoo smiled because of that, Mingyu had a heart to help; which he inherited in the family. “We’re quite a normal family, before. I mean way before I was diagnosed. I was studying well; my grades weren’t bad. I loved to participate to different events, we travelled also. I was around eight or nine when my parents notice that I wasn’t that ‘normal’ kid,” he faintly smiled. Memories came rushing to him, all of the uncertainties they had then, different hospitals they have been, tests and check-ups were done. He remembered different tests they had to run on his frail body, on how he cried when they were injecting him, on how they needed to get a sample of his blood. Now, he was okay with it. He wasn’t afraid of it any more.

“I always overslept, well, they thought it was normal at first. I’m a growing kid, I needed sleep to grow,” he started to laugh, “maybe the reason why I’m this tall,” he joked but Wonwoo could see that his smile wasn’t reaching his eyes at all. “I was ten, I was already confined here, they diagnosed me with Kleine-Levin syndrome– a rare sleeping disorder where I overslept. I can sleep for days to weeks. The longest was around two to three weeks. I was like under coma; they really didn’t know when I will be awake or will I still be awake. Even though I always joke about being the Sleeping Beauty of KM; I am afraid. Every time I will sleep, I always hope that I can still watch tomorrow’s sunrise. I have always loved sunrise, it is a reminder for me of another day, another chance in life.” Mingyu was teary-eyed, he thought that he already accepted his fate, but still at the end of the day, he wasn’t normal. No matter what they will do, no matter what medicine he will take, no matter what treatment they will try– it was not enough.

Wonwoo froze, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know that there was a disorder like that. A disorder that was completely the opposite of his. “Life was truly unfair, Heavens were unfair. Like how They decide who will have these kinds of disorders. We all just wanted a normal life,” Wonwoo said, “I guess living a normal life will be our dream in this lifetime.” he added. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu, it wasn’t easy, he knew. Mustering all the courage to face the morning, having a little hope buried in your heart, being brave for your families and friends, being brave for ourselves. It was never easy, and Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to know that he was always here for him. “I understand how you are feeling, all of it, the pain­– physically and emotionally. It was very draining.” Wonwoo said when he let go of the hug.

“This, uh, we’re the opposites,” Wonwoo said. He wasn’t lying when he said to himself that he wasn’t ready for another narration of his story, like how he had too many on his plate right now, but like what he had said, Mingyu was different. In fact, he wasn’t nervous at all, he was calm which kind of scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa, wonwoo already knew :(


	8. wave of euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will put trigger warnings because of the mentions of: abuse, bruises.

It was calm; calm like the moon in the midst of the night, like the tranquility of the gleaming crescent moon above them. Mingyu felt lighter; like a heavy thing was lifted on his chest. He was thankful because Wonwoo listened. The night was getting deeper, Wonwoo was still looking ahead. Mingyu wasn’t lying if he didn’t truly find how beautiful Wonwoo was under the moonlight. _How can someone be this beautiful?_ Mingyu thought. “Uh, we’re opposites. I mean, uh, our disorders, uh, were opposites,” Wonwoo was stuttering. Mingyu was confused, at the same time was intrigued. _Why did he mean opposites?_

“I’m insomniac. Well, not the normal insomnia, but the worst one. They said it was a case of chronic insomnia, but kinda worse? I guess,” Wonwoo started. Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo. “I can stay awake for days or a week with just four to six hours of sleep. The longest sleep I got this year was six hours,” Mingyu couldn’t stay still, he held Wonwoo’s hand. It was a reminder that he was here for him, he was listening, and it was okay.

“I didn’t really remember how I got this, but there were fragments of my childhood memories were my parents, biological parents,” this made Mingyu’s eyes widened, _is he?_ “Yep, what you’re thinking was right, I was adopted. My biological parents were abusive, there were times that they would starve me for days, or put me in a cabinet. They were physically abusing me, bruises were made, chapped lips. I was very thin, then. I was crying because of pain- I can’t sleep. Maybe, maybe that time, it began. That was also the time when I stopped believing in Him, or in any deities,” Wonwoo started to cry. It was his first time telling his story to someone he just met. His adoptive parents, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui, and Dr. Jisoo were the only people who knew this, and now, the man in front him.

Mingyu held Wonwoo closer, resting Wonwoo’s head on his chest. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s heartbeat, it was not fast; it was calming. “I’m so sorry because you underwent on that horrible experience, you are very strong. It okay to cry, cry until it doesn’t hurt you anymore. Cry until you feel better. Cry. And don’t worry I will be here for you, I will wait for you,” Mingyu said while caressing Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo cried harder, as if he went to being a child, he was crying his heart out. Letting out all the pain, agony, hardships he experienced. Pouring all of his emotions out, how tired he was because of his disorder, how it was physically and emotionally draining, how he was truly scared to undergo to the treatment. He poured everything, and Mingyu was still there. Sitting beside him, whispering endless encouragements which made him feel better.

“Can I ask, if it’s okay, where are your biological parents now?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo shifted on his position, “They were imprisoned; that was the last news I got. It’s been years, and I’m happy with my family. They treated me like their own, Soonyoung, Junhui, and Jihoon, all of them, they are my family,” Wonwoo was smiling, he was healing. “And your family extended, we, here at KM, we are new family now,” Mingyu said which made Wonwoo’s smile grew wider. They both smiled, a genuine one.

“How about your treatments?” Mingyu asked. “Well, these past years, I was prescribed by pills- like how sleeping pills worked. It can help me to sleep. I didn’t have that fixed schedule for my medicine. I would go whenever I wanted to. Until I Dr. Jisoo was assigned to me, he was then a new doctor. He motivated me, encouraged me to get my treatment. I’m not going to lie; it is scaring me,” Wonwoo confessed. He was always opened to the idea of treatment, it was just that, it was still making him scared. “A lot of what if’s were running on the head back and forth. What if it will not be effective, what if it will destroy his body more. Thoughts like those lingered in my head,” Wonwoo added. “I understand what you feel, those what ifs; it will start to destroy you. What ifs are always there, these were made to question your stand in life,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu.

“You want to know what is my life philosophy? It was Kierkegaard’s do it or do not do it– you will regret both. I’m saying that if you always second guess the choices you’re making– you're going to be unhappy. So, make your choice as best you can. Then live with it,” Mingyu smiled, Wonwoo was surprised. He didn’t expect Mingyu to be this deep, but maybe because of his experiences in life shaped him to be.

“Dr. Jisoo informed me that I will start my treatment supposedly tonight, but I got scared. The reason why I’m here, to think. I asked this night, and I will tell him my decision tomorrow,” Wonwoo continued. On his way here a while ago, he was sure, he was backing out. He let fear eat him, he was ready to run away, leave of all this and will just settle on what he was thought was comfortable. But after talking to Mingyu, after knowing his story, after seeing him helpless, he was scared too, but he chose to fight, it changed his mindset. Having Mingyu on his side was comfort personified.

 _Maybe this time, Heavens will answer him, right? Maybe Mingyu was an angel in disguise, he was the angel Heavens sent._ He made me see the world and my disorder in a positive way. He made believe that as long as I’m strong I can make it. He was happy– his heart was full. He finally made his decision; he was choosing life. He chose to be alive. He looked at Mingyu who was smiling at him, when their eyes met, they laughed. “Thank you, for listening and still here,” Wonwoo told Mingyu. “Thank you, too. For listening and not freaking out,” Mingyu joked which made them laugh harder. Their laughter echoed under the moonlight, in their own wave of euphoria.


	9. cuddle chemical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a major time skip ...
> 
> oxytocin is known as the "cuddle hormone"

"Good morning, Wons! Sit here!" Mingyu offered the seat beside him to Wonwoo. It was another pleasant morning to the both of them. They were at the rooftop, it became their safe haven, like a secret place between them. It has been six months, six months since they cried together while telling their stories, six months since they have been open to each other, six months since they have become transparent to each other. In that six months, many things happened.

Wonwoo already started his medications, and it was going smoothly. He was still adjusting, his body was, his body clock was. Mingyu was still the same, he was still on the same medications as before. They started their own exhibits, together with Minghao. They partnered with Vernon and Seungkwan. Wonwoo fell in love with photography, and he taught Mingyu everything he knew about videography. Having the same interests and hobbies, they got closer.

Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Junhui were frequently visitors on KM. There were times when they had a sleepover on Wonwoo's room. They invited Minghao and Mingyu over. Sometimes, Seok was also there. They had bonded more, which made them closer.

Mingyu was definitely grateful, he never thought more people would be added to his treasured individuals. He was satisfied with Minghao, and Seokmin. He could also add his brother, Jeonghan, Dr. Jisoo, and Dr. Cheol, Seungkwan, and Vernon. But knowing Wonwoo, and his friends, Soons, Ji, and Jun brought a lot fun to his life.

He once had a conversation with Minghao, 

Mingyu: It was so nice, right?

Minghao: How nice?

Mingyu: Meeting Wonwoo and his friends.

Minghao: Ahh, right. They are so loud, they brought chaos in this floor.

Mingyu: I know right. And you had a crush with Jun, right?

Minghao blushed with what Mingyu said. Minghao didn't deny that, he developed a crush on Junhui. Junhui was his total opposite, Junhui was loud, an extrovert. He found himself smiling whenever Junhui was smiling or talking, or just being in his perimeter. Mingyu saw how his best friend blushed hard, _whipped_ , he thought.

Minghao: How about your status with Wonwoo? You're a lot closer to him these past months. I remember how you blushed when we first attended the art exhibit.

Mingyu: Well, hmm, I like him... A lot.

Minghao was giggling, he caught Mingyu. He saw how Mingyu was when he was with Wonwoo. Minghao already know about Wonwoo's disorder, Wonwoo told them. In a span of short time, he saw how comfortable both Wonwoo and Mingyu with each other. They were both had their breakfast at the rooftop, doing their journals together, doing photography and videography as their hobbies. Basically, being together when they are awake. 

"Good morning, Gyu!" Wonwoo greeted back. He sat beside Mingyu, holding his coffee. "How was your sleep? I haven't seen you like, uh, four days?" Wonwoo asked as he looked at Mingyu who was holding his camera. "It was great, yeah, almost four days of deep sleep," Mingyu chuckled. "How about you? What happened to you when I was asleep?" Wonwoo smiled, "I felt better, the medication I am taking right now can really help me. I slept for nine hours, although I'm still awake for like, two days straight," Wonwoo said. “That’s great, right? More sleeping hours than staying awake for days,” Mingyu said which made Wonwoo nodded.

This had been their set-up for the past six months, since they really didn’t have a fixed schedule, they would just go on the rooftop, wait at least for hours, if the other one showed up, then they would be catching up for the days they had missed. Sometimes they would casually leave a note on their doors, or a simple message on their phones.

A simple breakfast on rooftop with Wonwoo, Mingyu felt great. Rooftop and sunrise were already special to Mingyu, and then Wonwoo came. “I made you a present,” Wonwoo shyly said, “Well, uh, you are always asleep most days, so, I was, uh, bored. I kind of miss you, I kept on coming back here, sunrise and sunset, wishing I can see you. And, out of boredom, I made you these origamis,” Wonwoo was blushing hard, he really missed Mingyu. On the other hand, Mingyu was amazed, he was a bit flustered, _he missed me?_ his insides were mess, the butterflies on his stomach were in chaos, _I’m falling, gosh. Why is he so cute?_

Wonwoo handed the cutely designed bottle of origamis to Mingyu. He made these rose quartz and serenity little star origamis, put them on a customized bottle, he made them whenever he was on the rooftop waiting for Mingyu. “Oh, this is so beautiful, Wons. Thank you so much,” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo in to a hug, he nuzzled on Wonwoo’s neck, “And, I miss you, too,” Mingyu whispered. Wonwoo froze, his heartbeat was beating fast as if it was a drum, he silently prayed that it wouldn’t be noticed by Mingyu, but it was too late. “I can hear your heart beating fast,” Mingyu joked when he let go of Wonwoo, Wonwoo blushed hard. Mingyu laughed because of Wonwoo’s expression, “Tell me, you have a crush on me, right?” Mingyu jokingly nudged at Wonwoo, “You like me, don’t you? Mingyu continuously nudging Wonwoo. “Yes, I like you, like a lot. I like you, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu stopped, like his world literally stopped. “Am I hearing it wrong? Am I still in a dream?” Mingyu said which made Wonwoo smiled. “I like you, too. The moment I saw you here, the very first time, I developed a crush on you,” Mingyu confessed. “Well, I knew about that,” Wonwoo proudly said, he saw how Mingyu’s eyebrows furrowed. “Dr. Jeonghan and Dr. Jisoo told me, they told me about how you were interested on me,” Wonwoo confessed. Mingyu silently cursed, _those two_ , he thought. Wonwoo laughed harder, he could saw how embarrassed Mingyu was, _cute._

* * *

“What’s with them?” Junhui whispered to Minghao who was beside him, they were sitting on the comforter laid on the floor, he was making an outline for his painting. They were on Wonwoo’s room. They decided to had another sleepover, Minghao and Mingyu were there, too. Soonyoung and Jihoon were cuddling on the couch, Soonyoung’s head was on Jihoon’s chest while he was playing on his phone. Wonwoo was on his bed, reading something, while Mingyu was on the other side of the bed, glancing on what Wonwoo was reading.

“Ugh! I thought we’re having a sleepover? Why are you with your partners?” Junhui whined. “Sshh, be quiet. You’ll wake Soons up,” Jihoon said to Junhui, “Go and bother your crush!” Jihoon whispered and wiggled his eyebrows and pointed Minghao who was on his earphones and was silently drawing on his sketchpad. “Shut up!” Junhui retorted and went back on Minghao’s side.

“Wons, does Jun has a crush on Hao?” Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, “Yep,” Wonwoo was so immersed on what he was reading, and Mingyu was getting sleepy. He put his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, his eyelids were getting heavier. When Wonwoo noticed this, he saw Mingyu’s sleepy eyes, still fighting his drowsiness. He smiled, and adjusted his stance to make it comfortable for Mingyu, but he then remembered that Mingyu needed to sleep on his room. “Gyu, you need to be on your room, I will accompany you, ‘kay?” Wonwoo helped Mingyu, he got his phone and his camera with him.

“Hao, I will accompany Mingyu to his room, he was sleepy,” Wonwoo told Minghao, “Jun, you can sleep here, well Ji and Soons were already sleeping. I will just help Mingyu to his room,” Junhui nodded as he saw Mingyu and Wonwoo exited the room.

Mingyu continued to press the passcode on his door, his room had a passcode installed, it was safe that way. He entered the code incorrectly because he was so sleepy, Wonwoo was behind him, carrying his phone and camera. “Wons, I’m sleepy,” he said while leaning on the wall, “What’s your code?” Wonwoo asked him. “071796,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo was confused, _what was with the numbers? It was his birthday? Or am I just assuming things?_

Wonwoo helped Mingyu in his bed, he was tucking Mingyu. He also encircled the date on his calendar, like what Mingyu always do. “Good night, Gyu,” he said, he was getting ready to go when Mingyu grabbed his hand and pulled him. “Stay here until I fall asleep, please,” Mingyu’s eyes were already closed. He moved a bit to give space to Wonwoo, “Please, Wons. Sing for me,” he added.

Wonwoo laid beside him, putting Mingyu’s head on his chest, touching his hair. Mingyu snuggled, he was inhaling Wonwoo’s scent. Wonwoo hummed a lullaby, as he slowly caressed his hair. Mingyu was already sleeping comfortably.

Wonwoo was getting sleepy, too. “Good night, sunshine,” Wonwoo said after he kissed Mingyu’s forehead. Mingyu continued to snuggle on his neck, like he was afraid of letting Wonwoo go, deep breathes signaling how comfortable he was on Wonwoo’s chest. For the first time, Wonwoo fell asleep without the help of his medicines. They were both asleep, cuddled with each other. For the first time, Wonwoo felt comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love how our hormones affects our feelings; like oxytocin.


	10. mornings with you

Wonwoo felt Mingyu moved, he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Mingyu, _he was already awake?_ He felt Mingyu’s hand lightly tapping his chest, like how mothers put their child to sleep. It was calming, as if Wonwoo was slowly drowsing again. He closed his eyes, cherishing this serene moment with Mingyu. “Wons, this is my first time, after years, I guess, waking up like a normal person. But this is definitely my first time waking up smiling, my heart was delighted. And I’m happy because I wake up beside you,” Mingyu confessed, he thought Wonwoo was still asleep. Wonwoo felt Mingyu moved, he wiped his eyes, _is he crying?_ “Thank you, Wons. Thank you because after a long time, I felt normal and I love it because you’re the main reason. I really like you, a lot,” Mingyu said. He looked up to see Wonwoo’s face when Wonwoo suddenly smiled.

“Ahhh, I hate you! What did you hear? Did you hear me? Jeon Wonwoo, I hate you!” Mingyu sat up, he continued to slap Wonwoo. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s hands, “I didn’t hear anything, and you hate me? Liar,” Wonwoo laughed harder. “You like me, a lot, right,” he mimicked Mingyu’s voice to tease the younger. “Good morning, sunshine!” Wonwoo whispered which made Mingyu’s turned red more. “I hate you!” Mingyu shouted before he went out to his bed.

“Good morning, Ming- “Seokmin was shocked, -gyu,” He saw Wonwoo on Mingyu’s bed. _Wait, did I see it right?_ Seokmin was contemplating whether to asked right away or just shrugged it off, but he knew Mingyu slept, so, _why was Wonwoo here?_ Mingyu didn’t like it when someone was on his bedroom especially if he was sleeping, one of the reasons why they installed a passcode on his door.

“Uhm, good morning?” Seokmin greeted them again. “How was your sleep, Sleeping Beauty?” he teased Mingyu. “Good morning, too. What do you want?” Mingyu retorted, he was still irritated the way Wonwoo teased him a while ago. “Oh, wait! Did you wake up on the wrong side of your bed?” Seokmin laughed, he looked at Wonwoo, “Did he?” he asked, “I guess,” Wonwoo answered while touching Mingyu’s chin, caressing it lightly.

“Stop it, lovebirds! I’m tired of third wheeling,” Seokmin joked. They continued on teasing Mingyu when, “Little brother!” Dr. Jeonghan entered the room, looking shocked, he was with Dr. Jisoo and Dr. Seungcheol. The three doctors froze, then smiled, “Did someone change his room?” Dr. Jisoo teased them. Seokmin told the three doctors what he saw when he entered, Mingyu and Wonwoo were blushing really hard. “Okay, stop with the teasing,” Dr. Cheol said winking at them.

“Let’s have breakfast on the rooftop, I’ll wait for you.” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo. Wonwoo wanted to talk with Dr. Jisoo, about how he fell asleep last night without the help of his medications. Wonwoo nodded, and left his room together with Dr. Jisoo. “I’ll visit my patient, okay. See you later,” Dr. Cheol said and left also.

“That was it, I just fell asleep, next to Mingyu. And I woke up, like the normal person would,” Wonwoo told Dr. Jisoo everything, on how he was supposedly accompanying Mingyu, helping him to sleep, the falling asleep also. Dr. Jisoo was thinking, they were trying everything to make Wonwoo sleep at night, but they never really succeeded. “I can hear you brain working,” Wonwoo joked. “Well, this is your first time, right? Sleeping next to Mingyu? Have you tried sleeping next to anyone?” Dr. Jisoo asked, Wonwoo shook his head, “This is my first time, as far as I remember,” he said. “What if we try to do that? Like Soonyoung, Jihoon, or Junhui. Let’s see if you can still sleep. Maybe sleeping next to someone can help,” Dr. Jisoo suggested.

Wonwoo thought about what Dr. Jisoo said on his way to the rooftop, it did make sense, he hadn’t sleep next to someone, _maybe, maybe it can really help,_ he said to himself. He opened the door to the rooftop and saw Mingyu with two mugs of coffee on the side. “Good morning, Gyu,” he said to Mingyu as he sat on his side. Mingyu just smiled to him. “Are you still upset on what happened a while ago?” Wonwoo asked concerned, maybe his teasing was already crossed its lines. He held Mingyu’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the latter’s back hand. “Hmmm?” he was still looking at Mingyu. Mingyu shook his head, he was totally panicking inside, “Why are you so quiet now, hmm?” Wonwoo continued to caress Mingyu’s hand.

“I told Dr. Jisoo what happened, like how I fell asleep last night without taking any medications,” Wonwoo started, Mingyu listened, “He told me, maybe sleeping next to someone could help,” he added. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, “Same with me, I told Seokmin and Jeonghan, they said maybe it was because of my medication, but I told them, it was my shortest sleep for a while, they said they will run some tests on me again. I’m scared,” Mingyu said. “Funny how ironic our situation was, right? I needed more sleep, and you wanted less sleep. I’m looking for something that you’re trying to let go and you’re looking for something I’m trying to cure,” Wonwoo laughed. They both laughed on the realization of the situation they were in right now.

“Don’t worry, I will be here for you, remember,” Wonwoo promised to Mingyu. Mingyu hugged Wonwoo, he was afraid. Wonwoo tighten his hug, and kissed Mingyu on his cheek. “The coffees were getting warmer,” he said when he let go of Mingyu. “Wons, this may so sudden, but can I court you?” Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hands. “Oh, my gosh! You’re blushing really hard, Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu teased Wonwoo, he liked this, he was getting his revenge. Mingyu kept on teasing Wonwoo, he was laughing loudly. “Do you really need to court me? What if I already liked you enough? Kim Mingyu, can you be my boyfriend?” Wonwoo asked, Mingyu was flustered. He answered the question by hugging Wonwoo. “I love you; I love how you charmed me the very first time I saw you here. I love how you captivated me with your angelic smile. I love how you enchanted me with your thoughts and your mindset. I love how you enthralled with your little origamis. I love you, Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu said. “I love you, my sleeping beauty. Our situations maybe opposites but, trust me, I will be with you until we can sleep together like how normal people would. I will be with you, to accompany, help, and comfort you. I will sing you lullabies; I will support you with photography, I will be with you the moment you close and open your eyes. I love you, sunshine. And yeah, I heard what you said earlier,” Wonwoo laughed and hugged Mingyu again.

“Let’s spend our mornings here, on this place where everything began,” Mingyu said while he intertwined his hand to Wonwoo’s. “Perfect. I love how I start my day with you, more mornings with you,” Wonwoo said.


	11. a day with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day with soonyoung and jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these were one-shots, sneak peeks on how they usually spend their day. let's get started with our soonhoon first.

— **A day with Jihoon and Soonyoung**

"Lee Jihoon, let's go! You're already awake," Soonyoung whined as he continuously tapped Jihoon's shoulders. They were still on their bed, Jihoon was hugging Soonyoung. Jihoon stared at his boyfriend, he tightened his hug making Soonyoung whined more. Jihoon just smiled.

"Ji, you told me we were going to jog," Soonyoung pouted, "I woke you up early then you just stayed here, staring at me," Jihoon saw how Soonyoung lips pouted more. He kissed Soonyoung, "Stop pouting, you're such a tease," Jihoon laughed on how red his boyfriend was.

Lee Jihoon was not clingy, he hated skin ships, even just a simple handshake, he hated that. Not until Kwon Soonyoung happened. Kwon Soonyoung made him realized how it was great to loved and be loved, but his clingy acts were only for his Kwon Soonyoung. If every time someone said he looked like a cold person, he would be millionaire by now. Lee Jihoon, the infamous cold-hearted human being existing. Well, he couldn’t blame him, though, with his looks, he was very intimidating, he was serious, introvert, and avoided physical contacts as much as possible. But to his friends, it was just a façade, Lee Jihoon, for them was soft and kind person.

Lee Jihoon was the type of person who find it hard to be comfortable at someone he just met, he had this wall he built for himself, and you couldn’t enter unless he lets you. And by letting you means he full entrusted himself with you, he trusted you, and would be loyal to you. Lee Jihoon carefully chose the people he let inside. And when Kwon Soonyoung came, without any hesitation, he committed himself to him.

Kwon Soonyoung was his opposite, a total opposite. Soonyoung was friendly, he was great at befriending people, he was good at making them comfortable by telling stories or asking questions. Soonyoung was the type of person that when you leave him on a room with strangers and you came back, he already made at least five friends. He was also cheerful, bubbly, a literal ball of happiness. Soonyoung and Junhui were on the bright side, meanwhile Jihoon and Wonwoo were the neutral and can be a killjoy at times.

 _Opposites do attract,_ that was what they usually hear whenever they were together, well, it was real. Who would’ve thought they will end being together, right? The four of them were together ever since their worlds began, they were each other’s best of friends, the people who literally knew even the back of their hands. And Kwon Soonyoung? For Jihoon, he was his puppy love, first love, true love, great love, Soonyoung was love itself. _Whipped,_ he could literally hear Wonwoo and Junhui saying this. He was a total whip for Kwon Soonyoung.

“Babe, what do you want to do?” Jihoon cooed at Soonyoung. “Now, you’re asking what I want to do! Aaahh, I hate you. You made me wake up early then now I’m sleepy, you’re asking me that question,” Soonyoung whined more, he was definitely irritated on his boyfriend. They set a schedule last night, a morning jog on the park, he woke up around 5:30am, and Jihoon was just on their bed, staring at him. And now, it was already 9am, he was getting sleepy, and Jihoon asked this stupid question. “Sorry, babe. Stop pouting, please. You’re making it hard for me, I want to shower you with kisses,” Jihoon snuggled closer to Soonyoung. “No kisses, until I said so,” Soonyoung said which made Jihoon grunted. Jihoon rested his head on between of Soonyoung’s neck, putting little kisses, and inhaling Soonyoung’s scent.

“I love waking up next to you, Soons. I love how our mornings start together, the serenity feeling of lying next to you, while you sleep. I got to memorize your face, and my heart was at ease, I’m calm, you calm me. You can calm all the waves inside me, all the voices inside me, all the insecurities fades. Your voice was the sweetest melody I ever heard. If they would be going to ask me what was the definition of happiness, it was you. Happiness was waking up and falling asleep beside you. My happiness was waking up at 3am in the morning and nuzzled you closer to me,” Jihoon said as he looked up to see Soonyoung who was already crying.

“You’re making cry, I hate you, well, uh, not literally, but I hate you,” Soonyoung continued to cry, Jihoon just looked at him fondly. _A total whip,_ “You know I’m kind of scared, on how I love you. I love you so much that words couldn’t really define it. My love for you was so deep that it was scary at times, but whenever I looked at you, it vanished, I’m very much willing to dive in on that deepness. Words can’t express how I’m so grateful because I had you. You are my soulmate, my everything, my Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung cupped Jihoon cheeks and peppered it with light kisses.

Their love for each other was that once in a lifetime dream come true, that beautiful combination of calming each other and setting their hearts on fire. They were that each other’s favorite place when their mind searches for peace. “I fell for you when we were kids, and I’m falling for you until now,” Jihoon said then kissed Soonyoung. It was a slow, intimate kiss, he poured all of his emotions, “You are my favorite feeling, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these snippets weren't really "included" on our plots. i decided to add theses just because we're nearing on our end :(  
> i just want you to have a peak on what goes on their minds. and to know them kind of more.   
> and yep, we're nearing the end aaaaaaaa


	12. a day with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this tackled polyamorous, if you don't like it, you can skip this. i understand :)

**—** **A day with Jisoo, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol**

“I’m really tired, Han,” Jisoo said as he removed his coat and sat on the couch. He was on Jeonghan’s office, “You know you should add color on your office, like paintings? Well, Mingyu was attending some art exhibits, right? Maybe we should go sometimes, with Cheollie,” he suggested. Jeonghan glanced at him, then went back on what he was doing on his computer. “Hannie, why are you so busy?” he whined and went on Jeonghan’s back to look on what he was doing, they were at that position when someone entered. “Shua! Did you order our lunch?” Seungcheol said as he sat on the couch Jisoo was sitting a while ago. “Cheol, that was my place!” Jisoo went to Seungcheol to lash on him. Jisoo sat on Seungcheol’s lap and wiggled to annoy the older. “Stop that! We looked like kids,” Seungcheol said and gave up the seat for Jisoo, he moved to the next chair beside. “You are both so loud,” Jeonghan said then closed his laptop, he tilted his head, and stretched his arms.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo were classmates during their med school. It was Jeonghan and Jisoo who were classmates on their pre-med, then they met Seungcheol. Although they differ on specialization, they were still together. Even during their med school, they were making sure that they meet at least once a week, just to unwind, rant and vent, or being updated on each other’s life. The three of them were inseparable.

Jeonghan looked at his two best friends who were bickering again, he smiled, _it was hard to find people who will love you no matter what, and I was lucky enough to find two of them,_ he said to himself. He would not lie if he didn’t develop any crush on the two. Well, he always had a crush on Jisoo ever since, in case of Seungcheol, he was just cute and kind. Yeah, he had a crush on both of them.

“I told you to order, already. We are eating late because of you!” Seungcheol rolled his eyes, he already told Jisoo to order so that the time when they met on Jeonghan’s office it was already settled, but no, it was already past their lunch time and Jisoo was still ordering. He hated how Jisoo looked so cute while scrolling on the food app, he hated how Jisoo’s eyebrows furrowed when he reads something he can’t fully understand. He hated that he found all of Jisoo’s acts enticing. “I will die because of hunger,” Jeonghan lazily said, Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, _why is he so beautiful?_ well, Jeonghan had been beautiful ever since he met him. Jisoo and Jeonghan were beautiful, looked like angels, but don’t let their looks fool you, Seungcheol smiled.

“I said sorry, Cheol. I totally forgot, go ask Han, I was tired when I entered here,” Jisoo told Seungcheol. The three of them were already hungry, and Seungcheol was still blaming him. Grudges and Seungcheol? Not a great combination, he would hold it the longest, as long as he could. Jisoo remembered when they were still roommates, he forgot to greet him on his birthday, not totally he forgot, but Seungcheol came on his room, around 12:30am, sulking, because Jisoo didn’t greet him exactly 12am. That incident was so funny to him, the sulking Seungcheol was very cute. And until now, as Seungcheol pouted more, he still found him cute. Jeonghan also held grudges, but in a different way. He would annoy Jisoo whole day, pulled different pranks on him. _Don’t let Yoon Jeonghan be your enemy,_ he usually told this to everyone when asking about what kind of person Jeonghan was. And these traits of Seungcheol and Jeonghan made him love them more.

The three of them knew, that they liked each other for a while now. They confessed; _I like you_ were always said whenever they had a chance. They were aware on how the society would react, some would find it weird, _three of them? mutually liked each other?_ Because not many people were open with the idea of polyamorous. People tend to think that poly is all about sex, it was a lot more talking, a lot more listening, and learning about your partners. They were living a judgmental society, but they didn’t care. Their parents, friends, and the social bubble they had were very supportive, they felt the validation. They felt the love, acceptance, and warm blessings.

The three of them believed that they got so much love, and they wanted to share it. Heavens gave indefinite amount of love for them to share. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo were contented and happy. They love each other, respect each other, care for each other, and happy for each other. And for them those really matters.

“Cheol, Shuji,” Han said, the two doctors looked at him, “I love you, both,” he said, Seungcheol smiled, “I love you, two. I’m in love with the both of you, so much,” he said fondly. Jisoo walked over them, hugging them both, “You both were the best thing that happened to me, my greatest plot twist. I love you, my loves,” Jisoo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really a sneak peak on their poly relationship ... love you all!


	13. breathe hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm, this contains light to heavy angst scene, idk anymore :(

“So, you’re saying that you’re already together?” Seokmin looked at Mingyu who was sitting on Minghao’s couch. Minghao invited them to have a snack on his room. They had a schedule for another art exhibit held by Seungkwan. Mingyu nodded at Seokmin’s question, well, they were not that shocked, they kind of anticipated that. Seokmin glanced at Minghao who was on his sketchpad again, “How about you and Jun?” Minghao smacked him, Mingyu just laughed. “I’m just asking, you don’t have to be that brutal. I’m hurt,” Seokmin joked. “Well, we kinda, hmm, what do you call that, mutual understanding?” Minghao shyly confessed. He received light nudges coming from Mingyu and Seokmin. “We need details, gosh!” his two best friends excitedly said. Minghao ignored them, and he continued drawing on his sketchpad.

“I’m going to ask Wonwoo, bye,” Mingyu said then he went outside. “You just want to be cuddled and such,” Seokmin whispered which made Minghao smiled. Seokmin was just sitting on the couch, reviewing some paperwork when he heard a vase fall, he saw Minghao having another episode, he immediately pressed the button for emergency, then gave Minghao his inhalers. He was still having trouble breathing, when Dr. Seungcheol came, he checked all of the things Minghao needed. Seokmin saw how Minghao’s eyes watered, how he clutched on the bed sheet, how he held tightly on Dr. Seungcheol arms. He saw his past episodes but still, it was breaking his heart, because he can literally feel Minghao’s hardships, and he was his best friend. He whispered words of encouragements as they stabilized his breathing. He saw Minghao’s one last deep breath, then he laid down, feeling exhausted, Minghao fell asleep.

“It was another severe episode; it was almost thirty minutes. I’m afraid, hmm, if another severe episode like this will happen, I didn’t know if his lungs can still carry it,” Dr. Seungcheol said to Seokmin. “I will tell this to him, and his parents. Call me again if he wakes up, Seok,” Dr. Seungcheol tapped Seokmin’s shoulder then he went outside.

Minghao was sleeping soundly, dried tears where evidences on how he struggled a while ago, he looked peaceful, like he was having the best dream. Mingyu came panting, Seokmin slapped his shoulder for being noisy, “You’ll wake him up, idiot!” Seokmin said. “I bumped in to Cheol, and he told me that he just went to another episode,” Mingyu worriedly said, “Yep, and Dr. Seungcheol also said that if his next episode was as worse as this, it will be very hard. He also wanted to talk to Hao and his parents. I’m scared, Gyu,” Seokmin was sobbing, he hugged Mingyu who was teary-eyed.

Ever since that day, Seokmin was always visiting Minghao, he was added on his patients list. They installed also a buzzer, which Minghao can press whenever he was experiencing something. It was connected to Seokmin’s station and also Dr. Seungcheol. Days passed, the art exhibit was getting closer, the paintings that Minghao would present were already ready as well as Mingyu’s photos, it was all ready.

Art exhibit day came, they were all present. Soonyoung and Jihoon were fascinated because it was their first time, Wonwoo was all eyes to Mingyu, giving all the support his boyfriend needs. Jun was clinging to Minghao, and Seokmin who was tired of being always the 7th wheel.

“Ohh! Minghao, here!” Seungkwan waved his hand, he was with his boyfriend, Vernon. “Another successful event, Kwanie,” Mingyu said, he shook hands with Seungkwan and Vernon. Minghao also introduced his friends to Vernon and Seungkwan. Introductions were exchanged, “Before I forgot, I have here my artist, Lee Chan,” Seungkwan said.

“Lee Chan?!” Seokmin gasped, “What are you doing here, little brother? When did you arrive?” Seokmin continuously asking his brother, he was in Italy for a year now, and he didn’t even know that he came home. “I just got home, like literally four hours ago? I was planning to surprise you on KM after this, then I saw you here,” Chan hugged his brother, it has been a year. He studied interior design in Italy. Seokmin introduced Chan to his friends, he missed his little brother a lot.

After that tiring day, they went to KM, Chan was with Seungkwan and Vernon to discuss more about their upcoming exhibits, they promised they would meet at home because Seokmin still had his night shift. Soonyoung and Jihoon went directly to their apartment leaving Junhui on KM. Wonwoo was with Mingyu at the rooftop, admiring the full moon.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Junhui seriously asked Minghao as soon as they entered his room. Minghao didn’t flinch, well, he anticipated this, Junhui asking this question. Junhui wasn’t mad, he was disappointed, he thought Minghao trusted him already. “I heard it to Mingyu, when do you want to tell me? You’re slowly dying, Hao!” Junhui run his fingers on his hair, looking frustrated, he sat on the couch, facing Minghao.

Minghao saw how frustrated Junhui looked, how he was such a disappointment, again. He was used to seeing faces of disappointment, whenever he looked at his parents, and now, on Junhui. He was scared, he was not going to deny the fact that he was terrified. The moment Dr. Seungcheol told them about his condition, he felt as if his blood came rushing down all at once, he was dizzy, his world stopped.

“Sorry, Hao, I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Junhui faced Minghao, he caressed the younger’s face, “Look at me, please. I’m sorry, it was just, uh, I’m afraid,” Junhui continued caressing Minghao’s face, “When I heard it, I froze, my mind went blank. You know how much I treasure you, right?” Minghao nodded, tears were escaping his eyes, “You’re very special to me, Seo Minghao, more that you imagined,” Junhui held his hand, placed a kiss on it.

“We’ll get this together, ‘kay? We will on this together, I will be here for you,” Minghao sobbed, such simple words but made him fight more. As long as he had Junhui, Mingyu, Seokmin, and his friends, he will fight.

* * *

Minghao was fighting, Dr. Seungcheol could attest to that. But he wasn’t really getting better, that was the sad fact. Minghao was fighting, but his body couldn’t. He was paper thin, paler than ever, he was always on his bed. Unfinished canvass was scattered on the floor, paint brushes were seen, as well as, color palettes. Junhui was always on his room, doing nothing but staring at sleeping Minghao.

Seokmin was on his station, finishing some paper works when Minghao’s buzzer rang, he run as fast he could, he was panting when he reached Minghao’s room, “Seok, the remote was buried under my comforter, I couldn’t get it,” Minghao pouted, “You scared me, gosh. Don’t do that again, press it when it was only for emergency. It was not a toy!” Seokmin scolded Minghao as he reached for the remote. “It was kind of emergency, I couldn’t get it,” Minghao smiled at Seokmin. “I will go now, don’t press that if it was not emergency, okay?” Seokmin went outside.

It was around 4pm when Mingyu went to Seokmin’s because he was bored, he was asleep for two days, and Wonwoo was sleeping now. Junhui just went home to change his clothes. He planned to go to Minghao’s but he visited Seokmin first. They were having a small talk when Minghao’s buzzer rang, again. “Ohh, he accidentally put it again under him, ugh!” Seokmin whined, he waited for the first buzz to go. When the second buzz came, he called Minghao on the intercom, “What do you want, now?” Seokmin said.

No one was answering but if you listen closely, you could hear Minghao’s difficulty of breathing. “S-seok! H-h-help!” Seokmin and Mingyu immediately run to Minghao’s room. Dr. Seungcheol came running, a few more nurses came, Seokmin’s attempt to close the door failed. Mingyu stood there, frozen. He saw how his best friend was struggling to breathe, he saw how he clenched hard on Dr. Seungcheol’s arm. Mingyu’s world was on slow motion, he was seeing his best friend dying in front him.

He was crying hard, memories with Minghao flashed right on his face. Their eyes met, both crying, Minghao smiled, despite having a hard time, he smiled at Mingyu. Eyes filled with tears, a genuine smile, Minghao managed to do it for Mingyu. Mingyu was just standing there, feet were nailed on that spot. “Hao, please, breathe hard. Fight hard. Please, for me, best friend,” Mingyu whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this update aaaa. i needed to do it.


	14. luck and blessings

"Aren't you cold?" Wonwoo put a jacket on Mingyu. The younger looked at his boyfriend, Wonwoo saw how tired Mingyu was, he wasn't at his best self these past days. It had been two days since Minghao's episode happened. 

Junhui rushed to the KM when he received a call from Jihoon, they were both on the way when that happened. They saw Mingyu, standing in the front door, sobbing silently. They saw Seokmin, holding Minghao, whispering encouragements. They saw Dr. Seungcheol, and the other nurses doing their job. They saw Minghao, fighting for his life and struggling at the same time. They were just standing there, froze at the sight how their friend was slowly drifting away from them.

Junhui saw how Minghao struggled, he was gasping for air, he was drowning. He found himself on the chapel of the hospital, kneeling and crying. He didn't want to cry, he needed to be strong for Minghao, for their friends, for himself. But the moment he saw Minghao, tears continued to pour. Junhui wasn't religious, but that afternoon, he prayed the hardest, _if You are listening, give this to me, please, give all my blessings and luck to Minghao, let him live a long and happy life._ He prayed, prayed, and begged.

It was the longest, hardest, and most painful minutes in his life. He stayed at the chapel for about twenty minutes, just crying and begging. 

"Jun! Jun!" Soonyoung came panting. Junhui felt nervous, he was shaking, "What happened? Soons!" Junhui shouted, he didn't care if they were at the chapel, "Minghao, uh, follow me," Junhui and Soonyoung run to Minghao's room. They saw Minghao's parents talking to Dr. Seungcheol. They saw Ji comforting Mingyu who was still crying. He walked slowly to the door, and saw Minghao on his bed. Stabilized and safe. He rushed to Minghao, held his hand, and cried even harder.

Minghao fought hard, even in his sleep, his eyebrows were creased. Dr. Seungcheol already talked to Minghao's parents, another miracle happened. Seokmin was smiling as he looked at sleeping Minghao in front of him. Junhui was still sitting on the chair next to Minghao's bed, waiting for Minghao to open his eyes. Jihoon and Soonyoung went home to grab some clothes for Junhui. Mingyu was on his room, wanting to be alone for a while.

"I almost lost Minghao, Wons," Mingyu said to Wonwoo, he was crying, again. In two days, he didn't want to sleep, he was waiting for his best friend to wake up. "But you should also take care of yourself," Wonwoo worriedly said. Mingyu wasn't eating, he didn't want to sleep, also. Same goes with Junhui, he was always at Minghao's side, holding his hand, never wanting to let go.

Wonwoo hugged his boyfriend, he heard soft cries, he felt Mingyu's tears on his shoulders slowly wetting his sleeves. But he didn't care, he tightened his hug, he wanted Mingyu to feel how he was always beside him.

Morning came, Seokmin visited Minghao to check him up, Junhui wasn't there, and so Minghao, too. He panicked; he was about to go outside when he heard the bathroom's door opened. It revealed annoyed Minghao, Seokmin rushed to hug him. "Seok, stop! I can't breathe, ahhhh!" Seokmin immediately let go when he realized it, he smiled widely at Minghao who was still annoyed.

Upon hearing the news, Mingyu and Wonwoo went to Minghao's room, they saw Dr. Seungcheol monitoring Minghao. Mingyu rushed to his best friend, stood frozen at the side of his bed. He froze, he didn't know what to do nor say. Last time, he saw Minghao almost dying, now, he saw Minghao alive. He couldn't contain his happiness; he hurriedly hugged his best friend. "I thought I lost you, Hao," Mingyu said between his sobs, "Did I scare you too much?" Mingyu nodded, Minghao returned the hug to his best friend.

"Where is Jun?" Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo. They were sitting at the couch, watching Minghao eating. "I don't know," Wonwoo answered, "Should we ask Hao?" Mingyu said. Wonwoo just shrugged, they really didn't want to meddle on what was happening between Junhui and Minghao.

“Where are you going, you’re supposedly laying down,” Mingyu stood when he saw his best friend getting ready to go outside. Minghao grabbed a blue cardigan, and his beanie. Wonwoo held Mingyu’s hand, pulling Mingyu to him, “He will be okay, in fact, he had been laying down these past few days,” Wonwoo giggle, Minghao gave an okay sign to the both of them, then he went outside. “He will be okay, Gyu. I think I know where he will go, so, don’t worry,” Wonwoo assured his boyfriend. Mingyu just nodded, sit beside Wonwoo, and put his head on his shoulders. “You should sleep, it had been days. Hao’s already okay, worry on your health, now,” Mingyu nodded, he was getting sleepy. “Let’s go to your room, I’ll sing you to sleep,” Wonwoo carried him on his back, and went to Mingyu’s room.

Scared, that was what Minghao felt. Scared, he was scared to face Junhui, at the same time, he was grateful. He found himself walking to the chapel, he saw Junhui, sitting on one of the benches. He gathered all of the courage he needed, deep breathes, and sat beside Junhui.

“Hi,” Minghao whispered, he felt Junhui stiffened. Junhui was still looking straight, when he felt his tears on his cheeks. He was crying, again. “Sorry,” Minghao said, he was crying, also. Junhui pulled Minghao in to a tight hug. “I was afraid, the moment I received the call, I rushed here. Then, I saw Mingyu, he was standing on the doorway. I saw you, almost lifeless. I’m so scared, Hao. My mind went black, empty, I just standing there, I couldn’t do anything,” Junhui was crying hard, “Then, I found myself here, sitting on the very exact place. I didn’t really pray; but when I saw you dying, I prayed, I even begged. I prayed hard,” he continued. They were both crying hard.

Junhui let go of the hug, he stared at Minghao, wiping his tears away. “You know, I thought that was the last time I will see you. I saw Mingyu, standing at the doorway, looking at me while crying. I smiled to him, because I thought that will be the last time, I will be seeing my best friend. Even though it was hard, I smiled to him. I wanted him to remember my smile, not the struggling one. That moment, I already accepted my fate, but I saw you. When I saw you, I wanted to fight more, I said to myself, _this would be my last wish, if Heavens allow, please, for Mingyu, for you, I would still fight,_ then I closed my eyes,” Minghao was a crying mess. And Heavens did really grant his wish, he woke up, he smiled and whispered, _thank you._

 _If your smiling face would be the outcome of all of my lucks and blessings in my whole life, then exchanging those was the best decision I’ve ever done,_ Junhui thought as he looked at Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really soft when it comes to junhao :(


	15. promises

_Heaven is a place on earth,_ this was playing Mingyu’s phone, _they say in heaven love comes first_ , but did it really? Love itself wasn’t enough, love couldn’t make one person stay. There were affecting factors to be considered, these thoughts were kept on running on Mingyu’s head. After what happened, he started to contemplate on life more. When he saw Minghao on the verge of death, he suddenly felt fear. He became scared, that one day, he would experience that– almost dying.

 _Oblivion,_ _the state of forgetting or having forgotten_ – this was on his mind for days now. He was scared by the idea of oblivion. He was afraid, he knew at some point it could happen to him. Maybe tomorrow, the other day, next week, or even later. He was afraid that it could happen while he was asleep, not waking up, unlike Sleeping Beauty who was awaken by a true love’s kiss, he knew it wasn’t real on his case. If he died on his sleep, that was the end. He was afraid on the fact that he couldn’t even had a proper good bye to his friends, family, his brother, and even Wonwoo. He was afraid of not waking up to see the sunrise on the rooftop, to spend his morning coffee with Wonwoo– he was terrified at this thought.

Wonwoo was getting better, Dr. Jisoo said. He could sleep sometimes even without his medicine, but he needed Mingyu. The serene feeling of being beside him calmed Wonwoo, it was soothing. Mingyu, too, he knew how Wonwoo could calm him. They needed each other, they complemented each other, they were each other's healing.

"What would be the very first thing you'll do when you get discharged?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu, he saw the younger's eyes lit up. The thought of living like a normal person made him jump in excitement. He had been on this hospital, almost all of his life. "Well, uh. I want to travel. I want to see the different sunrises across our country and even across the world. I want to spend every morning coffees watching sunrise," Mingyu couldn't hide how excited he was, he was smiling while narrating to Wonwoo what he would do.

"I also want to organize my own art exhibit, together with Hao. Hmm, maybe build an elementary school? I would love that. Maybe I should start asking Seungkwan regarding these," Mingyu was smiling widely, he enthusiastically telling Wonwoo all of his plans. Wonwoo just smiled, staring lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Then maybe when the time comes, we can get married," this sentence slipped absentmindedly on Mingyu's lips. Mingyu couldn't hide his embarrassment, he hid his face on his palms. "Well, I'm sorry. It just slipped," Mingyu lowered his head. Wonwoo’s laugh echoed, "What was with the sorry? You don't want to marry me?" Mingyu tilted his head, a smile slowly creeping on his face. "I want that, of course. It just that, I thought that it may be sudden for you, I don't want to put pressure on you," Mingyu said. Wonwoo laughed harder, he cupped Mingyu's cheeks, "We can get married today if you want, so we can proceed to our honeymoon," Wonwoo received a light punch on his shoulder, "Idiot!" Mingyu smiled.

“We can get married, the question was, will you marry me?” Wonwoo asked, “Are you lowkey asking me, if I will say yes, then we’re already engaged, aren’t we?” Mingyu snorted, Wonwoo laughed harder, he was holding his jaws for laughing so much, “What’s the difference, though?” Mingyu hit Wonwoo, which caused him to kiss Mingyu. “Let’s get better together, okay? No giving up,” Mingyu said raising his pinky finger, “Promise?” Wonwoo linked his pinky finger, “Promise.”

* * *

Months passed, in a blink of an eye, six months had passed. Wonwoo attended the graduation of Junhui, Soonyoung, and Jihoon. He promised them he would graduate next. They were becoming busy because of their respective works. Minghao was getting better, the last severe episode he had was six months ago, when he almost died. He was still on medications. Minghao and Mingyu were still supporting Vernon and Seungkwan’s fundraising events. In six months, everything went smoothly. _Or was it just a preparation for something bigger to happen?_

Dr. Jeonghan went to Mingyu’s room, he saw his brother on the couch, editing pictures on his laptop. “Hey,” Dr. Jeonghan greeted his brother. “How are you?” he asked. Mingyu looked at him, “I’m great, better than ever,” Dr. Jeonghan smiled at how Mingyu was smiling widely. He was afraid to burst the happy bubble Mingyu was in right now. Dr. Jeonghan knew, Mingyu wasn’t getting any better. He didn’t know how to break this news to his brother, it would literally break him.

Prior to their meeting, about three days ago, Dr. Jeonghan received the results of Mingyu’s laboratory tests. His body wasn’t responding well with the medications they were using, his body already developed an immunity to the anti-biotics he was taking. It was just a matter of time before it would start to take a toll on his overall immune system.

“How’s Wonwoo, your relationship?” Dr. Jeonghan nudged at Mingyu. The younger closed his laptop, “We’re great, he told me that his medication was kind of successful. Send my thanks to Shua,” Mingyu answered. Dr. Jeonghan was looking intently on his brother, ever since Mingyu and Wonwoo happened, he saw how his brother became energetic, he was happier, full of life, maybe Wonwoo was his soul’s medicine.

Mingyu noticed how his brother wasn’t on his usual self, “Did something happen?” Mingyu asked his brother with worry etched on his face. “Nothing, hmm, just doesn’t feel well these past days,” Dr. Jeonghan said. “You should take care of yourself more. Though Shua and Cheol were there for you,” Mingyu continue teasing his brother. Dr. Jeonghan stood, fixed his coat, “I should get going, I’m going to talk to Mom and Dad,” he said as he hugged Mingyu, “Take care, ‘kay? I will do everything for you, brother. Remember that, love you,” he added then let go. “Oh my gosh, you’re so dramatic. As if I’m going to die,” Mingyu joked. Dr. Jeonghan smiled, not reaching his eyes. “Bye,” he went out.

Mingyu was bothered how his brother acted a while ago, he knew his brother, he knew something was bothering him, he just couldn’t pin point. _Did it have a relation on his sickness?_

Mingyu stared at the bottle of origamis on his bedside table, it was Wonwoo’s gift to him, he remembered how shy Wonwoo that day, he smiled. It was already a year since he knew Wonwoo, memory of their first meeting on the rooftop flashed on his mind, he smiled. Meeting Wonwoo was the greatest gift he ever received. He was falling harder on Wonwoo every day.

Mingyu was in deep thoughts when Seokmin came inside, he was on his usual blue uniform, “How are you?” Seokmin asked him, _what was with everyone asking me if I’m okay_ , he suddenly thought. “I can hear your brain thinking, what do you want to say?” Mingyu asked Seokmin, he knew something was really up. He could sense how Seokmin tensed because of his question. Seokmin was too transparent, you could really tell based on his facial expressions, his face couldn’t lie. And when Seokmin realized that Mingyu could easily read him, he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on my other twt acc aaaa [joshujihaan](https://twitter.com/joshujihaan)


	16. run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

“Congratulations, Wons!” Dr. Jisoo said, “Your medication was reacting very well on your body, and you said that you could sleep even though Mingyu wasn’t beside you, right?” Dr. Jisoo added, Wonwoo shyly nodded his head. It was a great day for him, he just woke up, he was getting better. These past few days he found himself sleeping comfortably, he could sleep even without Mingyu on his side. He was getting sleepy in the middle of the day, then would take a nap. This happened for few days already. He was happy, he was slowly on his way in becoming better, normal.

After that meeting with Dr. Jisoo, Wonwoo washed up, and rushed to the rooftop. He thought Mingyu was going to welcome him, but no one did. Mingyu wasn’t on the usual place he was sitting. A gentle breeze of morning wind hugged Wonwoo. This wasn’t new to him, but what was new was he didn’t receive any texts from Mingyu. He hurriedly went to Mingyu’s room, it was locked. _Is he sleeping? But he didn’t text me?_ Wonwoo was getting nervous, he punched the code, his birthday, and to his surprise, it didn’t open.

Beads of sweats were forming on his forehead, cold and shaking hands continued to knock on Mingyu’s door. Nervousness was growing on his insides; tears were starting to pour. “Mingyu! Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!” he shouted while banging the door. As if Heavens answered, Seokmin came.

“Where’s Mingyu?” Wonwoo was sobbing, he saw Seokmin tensed. “Uh, he came back to their home, Dr. Jeonghan said that Mingyu will be staying there for a while,” Seokmin said, he couldn’t stay still. “Until when? How about his medications? Why is it so sudden?” Wonwoo continued in asking questions, he was about to go crazy. His mind had gone haywire, he couldn’t think straight. _Why he didn’t tell me?_ _Seokmin couldn’t lie well,_ these were some of his thoughts.

“Actually, I didn’t know. It was so fast, last night the parents of Mingyu and Dr. Jeonghan came here, telling us to prepare all of Mingyu’s things because they were going home,” Seokmin confessed, “Well, even Minghao and I, we couldn’t say a proper good bye,” Wonwoo reached for his phone, and he dialed Mingyu’s number, countless rings but no one answered. “Maybe he was sleeping? Uh, I should go. See you later!” Seokmin tapped his shoulder.

Wonwoo tried to call Mingyu again, it was just ringing and ringing. He was getting anxious, he wanted to hear Mingyu’s voice. After a few tries, he went to Dr. Jisoo’s office, maybe his doctor knew something. He didn’t even knock, he just went straight, and he saw Dr. Jisoo with Dr. Cheol, _where’s Dr. Jeonghan?_ Wonwoo was a mess, he knew that, he could see it based on the expressions of the two doctors in front of him. “Do you know where’s Mingyu? Dr. Jeonghan?” he asked without hesitation.

“Uh, they went home. Jeonghan took an indefinite leave, and Mingyu, he went home. After all, it was approved by the boards and Jeonghan,” Dr. Cheol said, he was staring intently at Wonwoo, observing his expressions. “Why so sudden? Did they tell you something? Please?” Wonwoo’s desperation was evident on his voice, he was begging. “Dr. Jisoo, did Dr. Jeonghan tell anything to you?” Wonwoo looked at Dr. Jisoo who was sitting straight on his swivel chair.

Dr. Jisoo stared at Wonwoo, the younger felt the fear crawling in to his body. “Cheol, can you go first? I will be with you. I need to talk to Wonwoo for a while,” Dr. Jisoo signaled Dr. Cheol. Dr. Cheol sighed, and nodded. “Okay, I will get us food, ‘kay? I love you,” Dr. Cheol placed a kiss on Dr. Jisoo’s forehead, “Trust Mingyu,” Dr. Cheol whispered to Wonwoo before he went outside.

The door closed; silence filled the room. For the first time, silence came in between of them. No one wanted to move, no one wanted to talk first. Seconds to minutes passed, the moving of the hands of the wall clock was becoming louder and louder. Wonwoo was just standing there, and Dr. Jisoo was staring at his front. “You should sit down,” Dr. Jisoo started motioning the seat in front of him. Wonwoo obliged, he sat, “What was happening, doc?” confusion was laced on Wonwoo’s face. Dr. Jisoo was hurting, he wasn’t going to lie. He was hurting for the both of them.

“Mingyu went home. They said he was going to continue his medications at their home. Jeonghan filed an indefinite leave as he was going to take care of his brother,” Dr. Jisoo honestly said. Well, partly true, Mingyu would continue his medications at home, but because they already knew what would going to happen. Jeonghan told him and Cheol, last night. They both cried, Jeonghan and Jisoo, they were both miserable. Dr. Jisoo contemplated whether he would tell the truth to Wonwoo, but he made a promise to Jeonghan, as well as, to Mingyu.

Mingyu already knew, he confronted Jeonghan. Mingyu was the one who decided to go home, Mingyu was the one who told them not to tell Wonwoo. He wanted to run away, he decided to face his fate by himself sparing Wonwoo from the pain. But seeing Wonwoo in front of him, dried tears, disheveled hair, Dr. Jisoo’s heart was slowly breaking. He couldn’t face Wonwoo, he was hurting, they were both hurting.

 _If it was real; it would hurt like hell_ , Wonwoo was hurting, no, hurt was not the exact word he needed. _Can there be another devastating word than hurt? The perfect word that could exactly describe what he was feeling right now. Is there any word or adjective?_ He was still at Dr. Jisoo’s office. Dr. Jisoo already left because he was still had a scheduled round.

Wonwoo grabbed his phone, tried calling Mingyu again. Ring after ring, countless times. He tried again, ring after another ring. He wasn’t giving up, he tried and tried. Wonwoo sighed, _I thought we were going to fight together?_ He tried again, Wonwoo froze.

Wonwoo: H-hello, M-mingyu.

 _Silence_. But he could definitely hear Mingyu’s uneven breathing on the background.

Wonwoo: Love.

 _Silence_. Wonwoo was sobbing. And he knew, Mingyu, too.

Wonwoo: You know that I love you, right? I trust you.

 _Silence_. Wonwoo heard Mingyu’s silent cries.

Wonwoo: I trust you; I believe in you. Just come back to me, love. I’m scared.

 _Silence_. Wonwoo’s shoulders were shaking because of his silent cries.

Wonwoo: Please, love. I miss you. Come back to me, please. I’m begging. I’m in love with you, so much. More than you imagined. Come back, please.

 _Silence_. Wonwoo couldn’t hide it anymore. He broke down, he could hear Mingyu’s cries, as well. His heart was breaking.

Mingyu: I’m dying.

Wonwoo’s system stopped working. He thought his heart was already broken, but just by hearing those two words, his heart shattered into little pieces. He got this hunch but he didn’t want to believe it, but hearing it coming to Mingyu was the worst.

Wonwoo, too, was dying inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on my twt [joshujihaan](https://twitter.com/joshujihaan)


	17. sunset

"Wons, don't be hard on yourself. It had been a week, let's go down," Jihoon said, Wonwoo had always been on the rooftop, every morning, evening, every time. Just like what Jihoon said, it had been a week. A week since Mingyu left. 

Wonwoo already asked everyone regarding Mingyu. Dr. Jeonghan was on an indefinite leave. Dr. Jisoo couldn't tell him any information. Seokmin was still monitoring him like the usual. And Minghao was on his room, he didn't want to go out.

It had been a week since their last phone call, a week since Mingyu told Wonwoo about his condition. A week since Wonwoo had slept. He was back on his usual self; he didn't sleep for six days straight. And he only got a two hour sleep last night, now, he was on the rooftop, again, watching the sunrise.

"Wons, let's go. Seokmin said you're not drinking your medicines. What will Mingyu do if he knew all of these? He will be mad, for sure," Jihoon said. Jihoon was worried with Wonwoo, after Mingyu left and their last phone call, he couldn't talk to Wonwoo. It was like he isolated himself again. Soonyoung and Jihoon took turns on taking care of him. 

_Mingyu? What will he say to me? Will he get really mad? Then I will stop drinking my medicines, he will come running to me, then_. Wonwoo didn't budge, he didn't speak. He let all of his thoughts consume him. He stayed there, watching how birds fly freely. Watching how busy the streets were, watching how the trees sway on the gentle breeze of air. He let his unending thoughts eat him. _He needed Mingyu, only Mingyu._

* * *

Mingyu was sitting on the edge of his bed, it had been years since he stayed on his room, own room. Nothing really changed, from his toy figurines, his trophies, medals, his polaroid pictures that were hanging on his wall. _Nothing really changed, huh._

Another beeped from his phone, message from Minghao,

 **Minghao** : When are you coming back, fool! Now what, your solution was to run away? How coward of you.

Mingyu scrolled more, he saw how Minghao bombarded him with messages. Everyone on the hospital texted him, even Dr. Cheol and Dr. Jisoo. He saw Wonwoo's texts, he always updating Mingyu. He sent pictures of sunrise, with text of saying, _you love sunrise, but I love you more._ Wonwoo greeted him with _good mornings, good nights_ , he was flooded with _I love you; I miss you, and come back to me._

Jeonghan already told him, their parents knew. The reason why he went home because he wanted to spend his remaining time on their house, like a normal family. He wanted to experience eating with his family, watching movies with this family. He wanted his last days to be on their home, on his family. But Wonwoo and everyone on the KM were his family, too. Even everyone from organization and orphanage were his family. Mingyu cried, he placed his face on his palms. He was tired, he hadn't slept. He was afraid that he would not wake up again.

It was his second week on their house, when he received a text from Seokmin,

 **Seokmin** : Mingyu, I know you could read this, but Wonwoo– he needed you. He hasn’t taken any of his medication. He wasn’t sleeping. I don’t want to put blame nor pressure on you. But I wan the both of you to talk; for your closure.

Mingyu anticipated this scenario already, his mind was full of these different scenarios. He was aware that one of these days, they needed to talk, because he left without a proper good bye. He wasn’t crying, maybe his tear ducts went out of water. No tears were coming out of his eyes but his heart was hurting; the suffocation was crawling in.

It was around 6pm when he decided to go to KM, he asked Jeonghan to accompany him. “Are you sure about this? Jeonghan asked him, they were already at the parking area. Jeonghan was very worried about this meeting, it was like an ending to a movie he was watching. The younger nodded and went out of their car. “I’ll be with Shua, you can text me or just go to his office, ‘kay?” Jeonghan said while he punched the floor number on the elevator. “I love you, brother,” Jeonghan said before the elevator door closed leaving Mingyu inside.

Mingyu wasn’t really a fan of sunsets, he loved sunrises more. _Sunrise was more hopeful than sunset_ , that was he always thought. Sunrise was his constant reminder of an invitation to brighten someone’s day, just how the sun shines every morning. Sunrise held so many promises, a symbol of hope. But now, he was admiring how the skies were painted with oranges, yellows, and red. _Sunset was beautiful, too._

“Mingyu?” he heard the voice of the man he truly loves and misses. _How come everything felt right and perfect just by hearing his voice? Can I be selfish, now? I wanted to be with him in my remaining days,_ Mingyu closed his eyes as he felt Wonwoo hugging him. It felt warm, despite the cold breeze, his heart felt warm. “You came. I was waiting for you. I know you will always come back,” Wonwoo inhaled Mingyu’s vanilla scent.

Wonwoo let go of his hug, he made Mingyu faced him. Wonwoo saw how stressed Mingyu, dark circles under his eyes, paler skin, thinner, but Mingyu was still beautiful. “You’re still beautiful as ever, love,” Wonwoo said, not breaking his stare at his boyfriend. “How are you?” Mingyu said. It was the first sentence that came out from his mouth, after the phone call.

They both sat on their usual place, no one was talking. No one knew how to start this conversation.

Mingyu: I came back to say sorry. I’m sorry for running away.

Wonwoo: It’s okay, you came back.

Mingyu: I got scared, until now. I don’t know what to do.

Wonwoo: I’m here, love. I’m always here.

Mingyu: You should continue your treatment, Wons.

Wonwoo: I don’t wan to. We both promise that we will be going to be better together.

Mingyu closed his eyes. Their promises flashed to his memories, their promise of travelling together, seeing all the sunrises, his dream of building a school, his plans of organizing exhibits together with Minghao. Their promise of getting married. He felt another heavy thing on his chest. He didn’t want to breakdown in front of Wonwoo.

Mingyu: You don’t want to continue your treatment because of me? Wonwoo, can you hear yourself? You got a chance to live, a chance I don’t have! And you’re wasting that because of what, because of me? Because of those stupid promises we made?

Mingyu knew he crossed his line, he snapped. _But can I blame myself? He was stuck because of me. He had a chance, can he do it at least for me?_ Wonwoo’s tears were forming, it was getting blurry.

Mingyu: Can’t you do it for me? For me, Wonwoo, at least for me, can you live, for me?

This sentence he heard from Mingyu shattered the little pieces of his heart. His tears were escaping from his eyes. He saw how determined Mingyu was, he also saw his eyes were begging. _How come, how will I continue this life when I know you were going to die?_

Wonwoo: Tell me, how will I fight when I know you will be gone? How can I continue this lifetime without you by my side? Tell me!

Mingyu: Another irony, first, our disorder. On how I wanted to sleep less and you wanting to sleep more. Now, how I wanted to live and you wanting to die. Please, Wonwoo. Continue to live. For me, live for me. I love you.

Wonwoo didn’t answer him back, he was just staring at him. He realized how it was also hard for Mingyu. Mingyu held Wonwoo’s hands, the familiar feeling of comfort and home was there. Wonwoo was his home, Wonwoo was his comfort. _If I could stop this moment, I would. The feeling of our hands together was overwhelming,_ Wonwoo thought.

Wonwoo: I love you, so much. I love you, my Kim Mingyu. For you, always.

Mingyu hugged Wonwoo. He decided to spent his remaining days with Wonwoo, his home. That moment, Mingyu understood how people loved sunsets. Sunsets were proof that no matter what happened, days could end beautifully. Like how sunrise promised hope, sunsets brought this promise of a new dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last two chaps .. plus epilogue


	18. in this lifetime with you

“That’s not how you do it, ugh!” Wonwoo whined for the fifth time. He was teaching Mingyu how to do a pigeon origami. They were at their usual place, with pages of magazine around. Some were crumpled, some were simply torn. “I suddenly feel sorry for Dr. Jisoo’s magazines,” Wonwoo smiled. They got their magazines on Dr. Jisoo’s office without him knowing.

After their talk the other night, Mingyu decided to stay at KM again. Everything went kind of normal. Mingyu talked to his parents, and Dr. Jeonghan, and somehow, they agreed. Wonwoo was continuing his treatments, Mingyu was great help to him. They decided to not to talk about again what happened on the rooftop. But, sometimes, thoughts kept on slipping mindlessly on their mouths, especially Mingyu’s.

Mingyu accepted his fate, he was definitely dying. Whenever he would sleep, he was praying, _just one more day, please, I wanted to treasure every moment with them._ He was always with his camera, capturing every smile, every action, and every emotion written on their faces.

“Ahh, I want to stop! I can’t do it,” Mingyu threw the paper he was holding, it was all crumpled. “How did it is considered as healing? All I got was stress,” Mingyu pouted, he was getting the folds wrong. Wonwoo was smiling at him, fondly. _How can someone be this cute?_ Wonwoo thought while looking at his boyfriend. He started to pinch Mingyu’s fluffy cheeks. “Gosh, you’re so cute. So cute,” Wonwoo cupped the younger’s face then started to pepper it with light kisses.

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu, so do Mingyu, too. Wonwoo caressed Mingyu’s face using his thumb. He looked dearly at his boyfriend, memorizing every line on his face. He gulped, “Love,” Mingyu’s eyes lit when he heard their endearment coming from low-pitch voice of his boyfriend, “Will you marry me?” Wonwoo held Mingyu’s hand, knelt in front of him, he lifted a small velvet box, opened and inside was a rose gold ring. “This may not be your dream proposal but, this is the perfect time, for me. It’s just you and I, on our safe haven. And I’m very much willing to be with you in this lifetime. My love, my Kim Mingyu, spend your lifetime with me, please? Wonwoo was still kneeling, a ring was on his hand, waiting for Mingyu.

Mingyu was crying, he was a mess. “Wonwoo, I may have limited time right now, but I’m very much willing to spend it with you. Our little lifetime. Yes, Jeon Wonwoo, yes,” Wonwoo put the ring on Mingyu’s finger. It really fit perfectly, just like perfect Mingyu in his eyes. Mingyu hugged Wonwoo, “I love you, Wonwoo,” “I love you, too.”

Mingyu managed to perfect a pigeon origami, “I made it, oh my gosh! I made it, ahhhh!” He was laughing, “This one’s for you, Wons,” Mingyu handed the pigeon origami to Wonwoo. They both smiled, they were both contented. _Is this really the last time?_ Mingyu thought when he was looking at Wonwoo. He knew his time was getting nearer.

Wonwoo’s phone vibrated, a text from Soonyoung came. He suddenly smiled, and made Mingyu frown.

 **Soonyoung** : It’s all set, Wons. You can come down. I'm so proud of you.

He put Mingyu’s pigeon origami on his pocket. “Let’s go,” he held Mingyu’s hand, guiding him as they went inside. He prepared a surprise for Mingyu, his fiancé. He intertwined their hands; the same warm feeling was still there. It made him realized that Mingyu was soul mate, his endgame, his destiny. He smiled at that thought, and he couldn’t wait for this day to end.

* * *

Shocked was an understatement on what Mingyu was feeling, he was like floating. He was walking in the middle of carpeted hallway of 17th floor. Balloons and flowers were placed nicely on both of his sides, a festive mixture of rose quartz and serenity, a combination of sunflowers and roses. Mingyu thought how perfect and lovely everything was. Mingyu was a bit startled when Jeonghan held his arm, they walked, and as they reached the center, there waiting his beautiful groom. Jeon Wonwoo, on his side was Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Junhui.

The music stopped, and the clergyman stepped up, holding a bible on his hand. He smiled at the assembly. "Cherished family members and honored guests, I would like to thank each of you for coming out this morning," he said. The sound carried well from the small speakers to either side of the podium. The pastor placed the bible down before him. "Let us begin by offering thanks to the Lord on this wonderful day." They all bowed their heads and prayed.

After the prayer was over, it was now time for the exchange of vows. “When I met you on the rooftop, I already knew. Yeah, you can say, crush at first sight. I remember how Jeonghan and Shua teased me because I kept on asking questions about you. From that day, I swore, I wanted to be with you. When you told me your story, I saw how vulnerable yet strong you are. I fell in love with you more. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. You are my best friend, well, Seok and Hao would be really jealous. You are my lover and soul mate. I’m very much grateful and thankful because I met in this lifetime. Jeon Wonwoo, I chose you and will choose you over and over, in a hundred lifetimes, in hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I‘d find you, and will choose you. Let’s meet again in the next life, and by then, we will find and fall in love again. Thank you for loving me in this lifetime. I love you, always, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Everyone was crying, Wonwoo and Mingyu, too. They were witnessing a promise of loving each other in any lifetime. A promise of finding each other again in their next lives. A contented and fulfilled love story. _If life permits, if reincarnation truly exists, let them find each other again,_ everyone was thinking.

“I remember how I put an all-nighter when I made those origamis for you, thanks to Dr. Jisoo’s magazines, I barely managed to finish that. And now, you already knew how to fold correctly. My Kim Mingyu, meeting you was definitely the best plot twist I had. I wasn’t supposed to come here, I was already contented with sleeping pills, contented with my friends. But you came, alongside with other great people. And I’m so blessed because of that. Mingyu, you put colors on my life, you put meaning on my days. Have you ever met someone whose smile looks like it could make the flowers grow? Smile that looks like it could literally brighten your darkness nights? Because Mingyu, I have, I met you. I fell in love with your smiles, your giggles, and laughs. You held so much happiness in your eyes. Life must be hard on us, because I might lose you any time, but Mingyu, remember this, I’ll be waiting for you in our next lifetime. Perhaps then, we will get this whole thing right. I love you, so much, Kim Mingyu.”

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband,” Everyone clapped, “You may now kiss your husband,” Wonwoo kissed Mingyu, he poured all his love on that passionate kiss. Soonyoung popped a balloon, Minghao was smiling widely, Dr. Cheol wiped his tears.

“I love you, Wonwoo,” Mingyu said while staring at his now husband. “Thank you for making my dream into a wonderful reality. I will never forget how perfect and beautiful this day was. Thank you,” Mingyu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap then an epilogue aaaaaa :(


	19. always, you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically, this was the last chapter. but there's still an epilogue.. thank you so much for coming with this far. thank you.

_Happiness is not something readymade, it comes from our actions,_ that was Mingyu thought as he looked at the beautiful ring that was hugging his ring finger. It suited perfectly, like it was carved personally for his finger. Marrying Wonwoo was the best thing that ever happened to him, it was memorable. 

"I scheduled a sleep over. Let's watch a movie, any recommendations?" Mingyu asked Seokmin. He wanted to have a sleepover on his room. He asked permission to Jeonghan, in fact, he also invited them, Jisoo and Seungcheol. Seungkwan and Vernon were coming also, they wanted to discuss about the upcoming fundraising event hosted by Chan.

"Another Ghibli movies marathon? Your favorites," Seokmin answered as he checked the medicine cabinet of Mingyu. "These were always organized; it was lovely to see. You should also start organizing your husband's. It was a mess," Seokmin facepalmed, Wonwoo's medicine cabinet was definitely a mess, and he was glad that Mingyu enjoyed organizing and cleaning, he should organize his husband's things.

After their wedding, everything felt surreal. It was not the usual wedding where guests headed to reception after but they congratulated Wonwoo and Mingyu, then went back to their stations and rooms. Junhui stayed in Minghao's room, helping him with his paintings. Soonyoung and Jihoon stayed a bit on Wonwoo's room, cleaning all the leftovers of the wedding. After that, the couple went home, leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu.

"Thank you, again. I guess I will be saying thank you to you, always," Mingyu smiled. They were both laying down, staring at the ceiling. "Normally, we should head to our honeymoon destination right now, but here we are, admiring my ceiling," Wonwoo laughed harder. "Well, it was a nice view, very beautiful," Mingyu said as he stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, put his forehead on Mingyu's, then started to kiss him. It was passionate, intimate, and full of love evening for them as they shared their first night as a married couple. 

Mingyu went to Wonwoo's room, he was planning to organize his medicine cabinet. He saw Wonwoo, sleeping. He stared at his husband, "You look lovely even in your deep sleep," he said as he caressed Wonwoo's cheek. He silently sat on the couch, and started to organize the medicine cabinet. He labeled them by the time, and day. He loved doing this, sometimes he fixed Minghao's, too.

After the last pill, he yawned. He organized Wonwoo's medicine for the next two weeks. He felt sleepy, he started to fix Wonwoo's things, he also put a note on the cabinet, 'Seok, this was good for two weeks. I will just organize the next pills when he finishes these,' he pasted it for Seokmin to see once he checks on Wonwoo later.

Mingyu went to Wonwoo's side, he wanted to sleep beside him but he rather wanted Wonwoo to have a long sleep. He kissed his husband's forehead, "I will sleep, then let's meet on the rooftop. I love you, always," he said and he went out. Mingyu went to his room, he reached for his journal. Just like what he usually does, he jotted down all of the things he did, and encircled the date today. After all of his preparations, he started to doze off, and fell asleep.

* * *

“Spirited Away, again?” Minghao whined when he saw what was playing on the screen, “This will be the millionth time I will watch that,” he rolled eyes to Mingyu. Ghibli movies were Mingyu’s favorites, ever since he met Mingyu, they always watch these. He sat on the couch, reached for the cookies on the table. They were waiting for Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Junhui to come.

“Are we starting? Sorry we’re late,” Seungkwan and Vernon both entered the room, “No, we haven’t yet,” Minghao responded. They sat on the adjacent seats, they started to talk about the upcoming fundraising event, “Yep, Lee Chan was the one who’s hosting it. Apparently, he knew some of the painters we invited,” Vernon said. They discussed more the details, when Soonyoung entered the room.

“Ji and Jun grabbed some snacks on the cafeteria,” Soonyoung sat on the comforter laid on the carpeted floor. He nodded to Seungkwan and Vernon who were talking to Minghao. After some minutes, Jihoon and Junhui came with plastic of bags on their hands. They put it on the table beside the couch. Junhui sat beside Minghao, putting his arm on Minghao’s back. Jihoon laid beside Soonyoung who was on his phone. Soonyoung placed his head on Jihoon’s lap and his boyfriend started to run his fingers on his hair.

They were laughing over Seungkwan’s funny experiences when Drs. Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungcheol entered. They both rose to their seats, Minghao introduced Seungkwan and Vernon to the doctors. Until now, they were kind of amazed on the set-up of their relationships. “Ohh, maybe we should start coming to your exhibits,” Dr. Jisoo said as he looked at Jeonghan who was planning to buy paintings for his office. “We will go with Mingyu, next time,” Dr. Seungcheol said.

“Ahh, my shift’s over!” Seokmin blurted, he sat on the comforter on the floor. Chan was also with him, “My brother was with me, Lee Chan introduced yourself,” Seokmin whispered to his brother. Chan introduced himself, he wasn’t feeling any awkwardness because he knew them by names, Seokmin told some stories to him. They welcomed Chan enthusiastically, he was basically the youngest on that room.

“Where’s the lovebirds? Mingyu set this sleep over,” Soonyoung chucked, it was a great sight to see, how thirteen men gathered on this room. It didn’t feel awkward, at all. Like they were already close friends, they complemented each other already.

Wonwoo entered followed by Mingyu, “Ohh, you’re already here?” Mingyu was shocked, he saw eleven men on his room, he silently thanked Heavens for his spacious room, imagining thirteen men crowded on his room. He shook his head on the thought. “Sorry, we just had a coffee on the rooftop, I didn’t know you’ll be this early,” Wonwoo scratched his chin as he sat on Mingyu’s bed. He tapped the vacant space for Mingyu to sit beside him.

“Okay, Ghibli movies!” Mingyu said excitedly. Minghao sighed, then they laughed. Well, they kind of enjoy watching Studio Ghibli works. Spirited Away was currently playing, they were so immersed on the movie. Soonyoung’s head was on Jihoon’s chest as they lay on the comforter. Junhui’s hand was on Minghao’s little waist. Vernon was enjoying Seungkwan’s expression as he was so engrossed on the movie. Dr. Jeonghan was playfully slapping Dr. Jisoo with the bread he picked on the table, Dr. Jisoo grabbed a cookie then shoved it on Dr. Seungcheol’s mouth, which made them giggled. Seokmin was getting sleepy, then Chan nudged him, offering him a bottle of cola to wake him up.

Wonwoo saw how his husband was so absorb on watching. He saw how his eyes lit up whenever he sees Haku, how his eyebrows creased whenever he focused on Chihiro. He saw how his eyes started to water when Haku remained unconscious, he saw how he smiled on the scene where Chihiro learned Haku’s real name. Wonwoo loved observing Mingyu’s expressions, _he was too transparent, gosh._ Wonwoo hugged Mingyu when he started to cry, “Their farewells, oh my gosh. I’m crying, again,” Mingyu said sobbing, “He died, Wons, Haku died. Haku died after Chihiro exited the spirit world. Someone said that the moment when Chihiro's hairband which Zeniba gave her shines, it's the tears of Haku when he dies,” Mingyu explained while he was crying. He was crying hard; hiccups were in between of his cries.

Mingyu was still crying, Minghao was teasing him, because he still cries whenever they were watching this. All of them started laughing, Wonwoo adored how cute Mingyu became. He pinched his cheeks, “How come I’m still single?” Seokmin suddenly blurted out, which made Mingyu laughed.

They finished another movie, then they decided to call it a day. They were cleaning Mingyu’s room when Mingyu became emotional again. He realized how blessed he was because he found these twelve friends that he would cherish forever. Wonwoo noticed the silent sobs of his husband, he invited his friends to sit on the comforter on the floor.

Wonwoo: Thank you, I honestly didn’t know that I will be on my position today. Happy and contented.

Soonyoung: Yeah, right. It was great when the four of us were together but now I realized how true the saying, ‘the more, the merrier.’

Jihoon: Well, I gotta agree. I’m having hard times making friends, but you, guys, were an exemption. I felt we were family, already.

They were silent, but it was the comforting silence. They were looking at each other with fondness on their eyes. They developed a bond already. A bond that no one could understand but only them. Mingyu stood, he went to his cabinet, when he returned to his seat, he was holding a big box. He opened it and revealed thirteen smaller boxes. It was a friendship ring, he personally designed it, and gave it to them.

Mingyu: It wasn’t as expensive as the other rings, but it was a symbol of our friendship. I will always thankful to Wonwoo, I really thought that meeting him was meeting you all.

They put the rings on their pinky fingers, a sign of promise of everlasting friendship. They formed a circle, linking their pinky fingers to each other, acting like a thread that connected the thirteen of them.

Jeonghan: Thank you for this, brother. You know how much I love you, right? I will do everything for you.

Jeonghan was crying, he was kind of emotional. _I’m sorry, brother, I promise, I will do everything just to see your smile_ , he thought. Jisoo and Seungcheol hugged him.

Seungkwan: I hate you, Mingyu! You’re making me cry, ahhhh! We will discuss more about your plans on your elementary school, okay?

After their ‘soft hours’ moment, Seungkwan and Vernon bid their good bye. They thanked Mingyu and Wonwoo for inviting them. Chan also followed them, he hugged all of his older brothers. Dr. Seungcheol also, he was needed on their department. The remaining was still sitting on the couch.

Jisoo: I will be going now, Wonwoo drink your medicines, ’kay? Good night, to the both of you! Wonwoo, you did so well these past months, I’m so proud of you.

Dr. Jisoo hugged Wonwoo, “Mingyu, you, too. You’re a great younger brother to me. I love you,” he said and hugged Mingyu, too. “Thank you, Shua. Please be patient to my brother. I’m entrusting him to you, now. I love you, too,” Mingyu answered. “Thank you for being a great doctor and an older brother to me, doc. Be healthy, always. I love you!” Wonwoo returned his hug to Dr. Jisoo.

Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Junhui went to hug Wonwoo. Well, they kind of miss Wonwoo, they didn’t have any bonding these past months. “I miss sleeping with you, guys,” Soonyoung said. “We should definitely schedule another sleep over, I offer Jun’s house,” Jihoon laughed. Junhui softly slap him on his arms, “Hmm, that’s good idea! That’s Lee Jihoon, for you!” Junhui shouted. “We will, let’s set it,” Wonwoo smiled. “I love you, guys! Thank you for keeping up with me all of these years. I will treasure you all,” Wonwoo said as he shed another tear. The four of them we’re teary-eyed. “Let’s get going, we will visit you tomorrow. Good night, Wons!” A promise of another sleep over and bonding was made.

“I will send them off, okay,” Wonwoo said to Mingyu, “I love you,” he said as he kissed the temples of Mingyu. Wonwoo escorted his three friends outside. Leaving Dr. Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Minghao with Mingyu. “We’ll get going, doc!” Soonyoung said to Dr. Jeonghan. The doctor thanked them then nodded. Junhui went to Minghao, “I’ll text you when I’m already at home. Bye!” he said to Minghao. “Thank you, Seok! See you,” Jihoon waved at Seokmin. “Good night, Gyu!” the four of them went outside.

Mingyu: Thank you, Seok! Well, the soft hours haven’t ended yet. Thank you for being a good friend to me and Hao. I love you.

Seokmin hugged Mingyu tight. Mingyu was always the one who was giving the best hugs, and now he wanted to return how warm his hugs to Mingyu. Mingyu was whispering his endless thank you. “We will see each other again. I love you, Gyu!” Seokmin said. He also looked at Minghao, and gave him another big hug. “So, I’ll be going. They needed me already. See you tomorrow, okay? Good night, Gyu! Bye, doc!” Seokmin bid his farewell.

Minghao: You’re very emotional today, Gyu. Are you okay?

Mingyu: I am. I just want to show you how I’m so thankful on this lifetime because I met you. I had a limited time, and I don’t know what will happen. Ah, Hao, before I forgot, finalized everything with Seungkwan and Vernon, ‘kay? I love you, my best friend.

Minghao nodded, _something was really off,_ he thought. Mingyu went to Minghao and hugged him. It was the warmest hug he ever received from Mingyu. “Please be healthy, I know you’ll continue fighting. And be happy, you and Jun, you both deserved it,” Mingyu said. Minghao held Mingyu’s hand, “You’re the strongest person I know, Gyu. You deserved to be happy also. I love you. Help me finalize my paintings tomorrow, okay? Good night, Gyu!” Minghao said and he exited the room.

Mingyu started to prepare his bed, his brother was still there. “Jeonghan, you should get going. Cheol said you had a lot of paper works. I love you, brother. Thank you for all of your hard works, and tell Mom and Dad, too,” Mingyu hugged his brother. Dr. Jeonghan tighten his hug, he just felt it, that he needed to cherish this night. “I love you, gyu. I’m happy for you. So happy, I love you. I gotta go, see you ‘kay? Good night, Gyu!” Dr. Jeonghan hugged his brother for the last time.

When Dr. Jeonghan left the room, he met Wonwoo on the hallway. “Thank you for making my brother happy. I know his remaining days were his best days. You’re my brother now. If you need something you can come to me, okay? I’ll get going. Good night, Wons!” he said and tapped Wonwoo’s shoulders.

Mingyu was writing on his journal when Wonwoo entered the room. He smiled at his husband. Wonwoo sit beside him embracing him. “I’m tired,” he whispered. Well, it was kind of tiring night. “Yep, me too. I’m sleepy, Wons. You?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo, “I was planning to sleep. Should we now? Finish your journal first,” Wonwoo kissed Mingyu as he stood up to go to their bed.

_February 24, 20xx_

_Seeing Wonwoo right after I wake up, and before I sleep, was a mere dream for me. But experiencing it now, it was truly heaven. Thank you for this wonderful night, I will forever treasure this. Continue to guide them. I love them so much. For the last time, good night, Mingyu._ _Sleep well._

Mingyu closed his journal. He headed on their bed, and saw Wonwoo. He laid beside him as he enveloped him with hug. This was the best feeling he couldn’t trade to anything in this world. The feeling of home, and comfort. The serene feeling, it was all perfect. Perfect on how he fit on Wonwoo’s chest. Perfect on how in sync their heartbeats were. Perfect on how warm their skin touching. _I wish this would last_ , he thought.

“I love you, Jeon Mingyu. I will never get tired on saying that to you. You’re my other half. Whenever you go, I will follow you. Let’s sleep, okay? And maybe, on our next life, we could finally fulfill our promise of growing old, of seeing all the sunrise. Good night, my love. Good night, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said as he planted a kiss on Mingyu’s forehead.

“Let’s do that, Wonwoo. Let’s grow old together, let’s spend all of time on that lifetime. Let’s travel the world to see the sunrise and sunset. Let’s make more origamis together. Let’s be together on our next life. Good night, my husband. Good night, Wons,” Mingyu said as he hugged Wonwoo tight.

They were each other’s half, soul mates. It wasn’t being in love that makes them happy. It was being in love with each other that makes them so happy. Whatever their souls were made of, they were the same. Full with contentment, full of happiness, and full of love. They felt like a part of their soul has loved each other since the beginning of everything. They were silently sleeping; happiness was written on their face. Finally, the genuine happiness they both deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you at the epilogue. thank you for taking time to read this. thank you so much. *sending hugs and kisses
> 
> you can follow me on my twt acc, i posted my other acc, but here's my main: [joshujihaan](https://twitter.com/joshujihaan) let's me mutuals. and i love to hear your thoughts abt this. love you, all!


	20. epilogue: the day they said good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey! thank you so much for reading until here. i'm so attached to these characters, ngl.  
> enjoy reading! *sending hugs and kisses

"Seok! Let's go, we'll be late. Dr. Jeonghan will be mad, and that's the last thing we want to happen," Chan laughed. Yes, an angry Jeonghan would be the worst, add Jisoo, too. Seokmin and Chan went out of their house and drove to meet them. It wasn't a long drive, a good one and a half hour. 

"This place never changes. I love the view. I love how it was on countryside," Seokmin said as they went inside. They saw tents, tables, and chairs. "Minghao did a great job on organizing this," Seokmin said. Jun, Soonyoung, and Jihoon were already there, fixing their snacks. They saw Seungkwan and Seungcheol inside, sitting on the chairs placed on the side. They waved at each other.

"Dr. Jisoo and Dr. Jeonghan were talking with the caretakers of this. They did a great job taking care of this place, though," Vernon said when he saw Seokmin. After a while, they started to set-up the table, placing their food, they even grilled meat and beef. 

"Oh, hi, Seok! Where's Chan?" Dr. Jeonghan hugged Seokmin, he nodded as well to Dr. Jisoo. He pointed inside, indicating that Chan was there. Chan was the youngest in their group, the reason why Dr. Jeonghan and Dr. Jisoo adored his little brother. Well, it was okay, definitely okay, _after what happened_ , at least Drs. Jeonghan and Jisoo diverted their attention to Chan.

"Guys, let's eat! We're complete already, right?" Minghao shouted, they started to occupy the seats. They were complete, at last. "It wasn’t easy to gather you again, but thank you. Thank you because you're always making sure to come every February 24th," Dr. Jeonghan said as he looked ahead. They felt the cold breeze, Dr. Jeonghan closed his eyes, and smiled, _they were here._

"It has been, three years, right?" Dr. Jisoo said, he was smiling. They weren't sad, they already accepted it. But at some points, they felt something was missing. They were incomplete. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Chan started to sob, Dr. Seungcheol took a deep breath, as if he was stopping himself in crying. Jihoon tapped Soonyoung's shoulder, trying to comfort his boyfriend. Junhui stared at Minghao, observing his expressions, Minghao looked at Junhui and smiled genuinely. Dr. Jisoo looked down, he was trying hard not to break down, he felt Dr. Jeonghan’s hand on his thighs, mouthing, "It's okay, I love you," he saw Dr. Jeonghan's watered eyes yet was still smiling. A contented smile.

Silence filled the place. The afternoon breeze was still making its presence. Leaves were falling gracefully; they were dancing to the rhythm of the wind. They were at the mausoleum, it was surrounded by sunflowers and roses, _just like what they loved._

The eleven of them were always here, gathering, meeting, as they made sure that they were always available every 24th of February, and now marked the third anniversary of them, since they decided to sleep peacefully– Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"They were still unfair," Chan jokingly whined, his statement made his older brothers laughed. "Mingyu told me that he would help me more in my upcoming art exhibits," he pouted. "Well, I should feel more irritated then? He told me he would check my paintings when he wakes up. And he didn't," Minghao said. They were smiling, they were reminiscing all of the last moments of Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo told us that we will have another sleep over on Jun's. He didn't promise but I didn't know that will be the last time we will be complete," Soonyoung said as he caressed the ring on his pinky finger. They didn't remove it, no one tried to remove it. For the past three years, it became a part of them, it was their way of fulfilling a promise to Mingyu and Wonwoo. The promise of being together and growing old together, a promise they couldn't fulfill.

They shared laughter, as they narrated some of the moments that happened on their daily lives. It was hard to gather them all at once because of the schedules, but with this day, here they are, laughing their hearts out. Dr. Jeonghan looked at his friends, who became his younger brothers, he looked at them with loving eyes. He missed Mingyu and Wonwoo, his younger brothers, but Heavens gave him eight brothers, he was happy, still happy. 

It was almost sunset, as much as Wonwoo and Mingyu loved this, so do the eleven men. They were staring at the sunset, admiring how they sky was painted with orange, and red. It was a lovely scenery.

"Seungkwan, how's the elementary school?" Minghao asked, they continued to build the school that Mingyu wanted. "It was doing great, you should visit the children," Seungkwan added. Minghao was still organizing and funding the orphanages, this time, Junhui was helping him. Soonyoung together with Chan and Seokmin held a photo exhibit months after that day, they exhibited all of Mingyu and Wonwoo's pictures, even the origamis Wonwoo did, they included it. They made sure to fulfill all of their dreams, even they were not here.

They started to clean the place, picking the trash, cleaning the tables, mopping the floors, they were preparing to leave. Seokmin looked at the tombstone in front of them—Jeon Wonwoo and Jeon Mingyu, he smiled. _Even in the afterlife, you're still the one who organizes and schedules our get together, Gyu,_ he said to himself.

When they finished, they were ready to go. For the last time, they gathered in the front of the tombstone, they were smiling– genuine smiles were written on their faces. "We gotta go, lovebirds!" Soonyoung said. They bid their farewells, they linked their pinky fingers with friendship rings on, and looked in front of them, as if they imagine Wonwoo and Mingyu's presence. They closed their eyes, and let go. "Good night, Wons and Gyu!" They said as they closed the door and gate. For the last time, they looked behind, "See you, again," Minghao whispered.

**Jeon Wonwoo and Jeon Mingyu**

**February 24, 20xx**

**_– the day they said good night._ **

* * *

"Why did they die? Ahhh, I hate you, gosh!" Mingyu was a crying mess, he closed the book as he finished reading it. He was reading it for days; he was so immersed. But he didn't know that the main characters would die. He looked at the author– his boyfriend, Wonwoo. 

"You used our names, used my name, and you still had that audacity to kill me?" Mingyu was whining. Wonwoo asked their permission to used his and their friends' name on the book he was writing. "Don't cry! Why are you so cute, huh?" Wonwoo pinched Mingyu's cheeks. His boyfriend's face became red, his eyes were puffy. "Gosh, you're so cute. I love you so much," he kissed Mingyu's cheeks.

"You were the first one who read my book, it will be released later. Privileges of having an author boyfriend. So, change up, we will go to the press conference. Don't dressed up too much, you already looked good even with your puffy eyes," Wonwoo teased Mingyu.

They were already on the convention center, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol were already there. Soonyoung would be running a little late because he would pick up Jihoon. Minghao and Junhui were also on their way. Seokmin and Chan were waiting for Seungkwan and Vernon at the airport, they came home from their business trip.

After an hour, the thirteen of them were already complete. It has been a while since they saw each other. They greeted and hugged each other. Thirty minutes before the press conference started, they linked their pinky fingers together, connecting their rings, “Congratulations, Wons! You are the best author in the world,” Soonyoung shouted which made them laugh.

"Let's welcome, the bestseller author of this generation, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo," the emcee announced and was followed by a round of applause. Wonwoo stood on the center podium holding his book. He looked at his friends sitting on the first row, and there he saw, his life, his love, stunning as ever, Kim Mingyu.

"Can you tell us more about your newly published book, Mr. Jeon," the emcee asked. He looked at the book he was holding, "This book was entitled– **_the day they said good night_**. As you read the plot I've provided, this was a story of lovers, who despite of their disorders, fell in love with each other. Despite the hardships, their differences, their flaws, they saw how love magically works," Wonwoo answered.

"We are also intrigued because you use your names as well as your friends' names on the characters on your book," the emcee said. "Yep, I asked permission to them, and they gladly agreed. I visualized my characters' personalities like them, it was literally based on them except the illnesses," Wonwoo laughed. 

The emcee asked some more questions before they decided to call it a day. Wonwoo thanked the emcee as well as everyone who came on the press conference. He also thanked his readers, and took some pictures with them. Wonwoo took that opportunity to grab the mic, he looked at Mingyu, "Uh, I know I teased you earlier, but can you blame me? You're too beautiful. Even just by standing there, with still puffy eyes, you're still beautiful. You bewitched me, and I'm not complaining. Kim Mingyu, I kept on falling in love with you every day. Just like how the moon stays loyal to earth, I will be always loyal to you. Just like how waves hug the shore, I will hug you every day. Just like how sunflowers look at the sun, I will only look at you. And just like how I always say, I love you," Wonwoo knelt, a velvet box was on his hand, "Kim Mingyu, when I saw you, everything went on slow motion. When I saw you, I felt it, it was you. It was you who will complete me, we complete each other just like how puzzles work. Spend this lifetime, and the next lifetimes, with me?"

Mingyu was already crying as he stood there, seeing Wonwoo kneeling with a ring on his hand. Mingyu rushed to hug Wonwoo, "Yes. I'm willing to be with you in all of the lifetimes. In all of time, whenever, wherever, I will be with you. I love you," Wonwoo put the ring on his finger and kissed him.

A promise of being together, a promise of loving each other. A promise of growing old together. But this time, it was real. They would fulfill the promise Wonwoo's characters on his book couldn't. This time, it would happen and would spend it together.

Wonwoo looked at his book– **_the day they said good night_** , and looked at Mingyu– his life, his love, his destiny, _two souls didn’t find each other by accident_ he thought and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! i adjusted some events on the ending. thank you so much for reading until the very end. this was my first work here on ao3 and i'm very happy with the results; thank you to all of the comments and kudos.  
> once again, thank you so much. i would love to hear your thought regarding this fic and this ending. you can reach me [joshujihaan](https://twitter.com/joshujihaan) let's be mutuals.  
> love lots!!


End file.
